


Craft Clans - A Minecraft Youtuber Story ( I don't like to call it a fanfic but whatev )

by MrGishter



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Ssundee - Fandom, Youtubers, deadlox - Fandom, minecraftyoutubers, skydoesminecraft - Fandom, stampylongnose - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGishter/pseuds/MrGishter
Summary: While in the Minecraft world, 19 different Minecraft youtubers were seperated into groups, or clans, of multiple numbers. Some, like Adam, have not found a clan yet, but what happens when it all goes to war because the squids deside to make their own type of clan? Find out by reading on forward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Craft Clans ( The original Wattpad Version )](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283110) by Me and Video. 



> Hello!  
> Ok, so... Warning for fictional violence and death... Also feels. SO MANY FEELS.  
> I guess that's it?  
> Oh, AND I posted this on Wattpad with pictures, so... Yeah?
> 
> Umm... Enjoy I guess?

" Attention! "

All the squids lined up in different rows. The squid lair was like the guardian's light blue lair, but with gold ( or butter, whatever you're into ) patterns and it was gigantic. The leader squid, nicknamed Derp Squid, floated high in the water, just almost reaching the microphone.

" We have a very special annoucment. Today, we squids, are going to make our own clan! " All the squids cheered, but one in the third row said, " Wait a minute... How are we going to make it without the approval of- "

The leader squid interupted him. " I know what you're trying to say, and I know a great solution! We just need one of them to join our clan, and I think I know who. Follow my lead! " The leader squid swam out the annoucment room and the almost over 250 squids followed.

Quentin was at the beach, kicking at the water. His suit still getting wet, but he didn't mind at all. He loved water, even if he wasn't a fish ( though he does look like a fish, he's an amphibian ). All of a sudden, he saw something in the water and jumped back.

" AH! SH-SHARK! " He screamed. Turns out, it was a group of fish. No, not fish, SQUIDS! Quentin got his diamond sword ready in his hand.

" Woah, hey! Calm down, fish! " The squid at the front said at he put his head ( but not his mouth, because it's at the bottom of his head ) out of the water. Quentin looked at the squid angerly.

" Im not a fish. " He said with a serious tone.

The squid responded with, " Sure, whatever. Anyways, you're probably wondering why we're here, right? " Quentin nodded truthfully. " That's what I thought. Well, we're here to invite you... To be co-leader of our new clan, the Sea Clan! "

Two of the other squids in the front popped their heads out of the water and set off party poppers. One of them flew out a tiny letter that went straight into Quentin's wet hands, but the letter was water proof so it didn't affect it. Quentin opened the letter up and read it to himself.

" ' We invite you to our new clan. Please swim down to the giant light blue building tomorrow to accept. ' Where is the- " By the time Quentin looked up, the squids were gone. Quentin crumbled up the inventation and put it in his pocket. He slowly walked into the woods behind him in cautiousness and curiousity.

-...-

Quentin walked past the bright green leafs in the dark forest and found himself at a camp with his friends Adam, Ty, Ian, Crainer, Tyler, and Ross.

" Hey, Quentin! " Ian said, his brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. He was wearing his everyday black suit with his black shades covering his eyes.

" You're late for dinner. What happened? " Crainer asked. Crainer was Ian's best friend. He had blonde hair with a blue shirt with what looks like a cloud and a rainbow. To be honest, he was a pretty funny, but wierd type of guy.

" I... Guess I lost track of time... " Quentin lied to Crainer. Quentin knew why he was late. It was because of the squids. It was because of the letter. Why would anyone want to be in a clan with their most hated enemy, the squid. However, Quentin was curious. Too curious. He had to do it.

" That makes sense. You are a f- sorry. Amphibian. " Ty said with a small laugh. Ty was a guy with brown sidebangs and headphones.

" Its alright. " Quentin said to Ty and sat down with them to eat.

After dinner, Quentin went straight to bed in his light blue tent filled with water items and a computer. When he woke up, he saw squid ink splatters everywhere. There was even a message written in ink. It said - ' Don't forget the letter, fish. :P ' " Ngh. " Quentin said, not even bothering about it. Then he realized he had ink on his face, and it was only on his face! A guy with brown hair, shades, and a yellow and purple amulet walked in on him.

" Hey, Quentin I- OH MY GOD! " Adam screamed. They both stood there in shock. Adam's screaming woke Ian and Ty up.

" What's going on here? " Ty asked Adam curiously as he walked in with Ian.

" LOOK AT QUENTIN'S TENT! " Adam yelled. Ty and Ian looked around the tent.

" Woah. " Ty said in slight shock.

" It's not only the tent. " Ian said suddently. " Look at his face! It's covered in ink! "

Adam gasped when he saw Quentin's face which was now covered with purple. " QUENTIN! WHAT HAPPENED? " Adam screamed again.

" I... Uh... " Quentin said looking at the three scaredly.

" We need to figure this out. Im getting Ross up. Ian, get Crainer up. Ty, stay here just in case. " Adam said before walking out the light blue tent covered in purple and heading to the grey tent.

" Gotcha. " Ty said with a smile as Ian walked out the tent with Adam and went to the dirt like colored tent right next to his cobble like colored tent. Ty's smile faded as he suspiciously looked at Quentin.

" What are you looking at me like that for?! " Quentin said in shock. Ty stayed still and silent, still looking at Quentin before Crainer and Ross went into the tent.

" What did you wake me up for- oh. " Crainer said as he glanced across the tent. Ross stayed quiet. Ross is litterally a grey human sloth in apperence, but he wasn't too lazy for one. Though, he was usually the one to get up last, almost a few minutes after Adam has.

" Everyone, search the room for anything the squids may have left here. I'll be here with a butter sword just in case one comes along. " Adam said.

" Wait a minute! " Crainer said. " If there's no water anywhere, then how did the squids get over here in the first place?! " Everyone looked at Crainer, nodding after a while, but Quentin stood up. " It's simple. What's the one thing I love the most? "

Adam answered the question by gasping, then saying " Water! Now it makes since why the squids only targeted Quentin! "

Ty walked to the place where the message was. " Wait a second. Guys, look at this! It says... ' Don't forget the letter, fish. ' ? " At that moment, Quentin ran out of the tent with the inventation letter in his hand.

" Quentin? QUENTIN!! " Adam screamed, but Quentin didn't stop running. He kept going until he got to the beach and swam across the sea. The others couldn't catch up to him, and when they got to the beach, he was already out of their sight.

" We lost Quentin... " Ian said dreadfully as they all exchanged fearful looks.

Quentin swam all the way to the bottom of the sea and went forward to see the giant gold/butter decorated light blue building he was supost to go to before him. He swam inside the building, it was still full of water.

Suddently, all the squids that were there jumped out of random places, scaring Quentin half to death. " SUPRISE! " They all screamed. Quentin fell to the floor. The last thing he heard before blacking out was, " Mudkip? "

-...-

Quentin opened his eyes to see the leader squid in front of him. " See! I told you guys he wasn't dead! " The squid said while looking at the other squids to the left of him.

" Ugh. What happened? Where am I? " Quentin said, still with a splitting headache from hitting the wall and falling to the floor. It would have been worse without the water, so that's sort of good.

" You're in the squid medical room, fish. " One of the squids said.

" I'm not a fish! " Quentin yelled while trying to get up. " Ow! How long have I been out for? "

The squids looked at eachother. " About a hour or so. We're sorry we scared you so badly. I guess we should have warned you there would be a party. " Another squid said.

" There's a reason why they call it a suprise party! " The leader squid said. " Anyway, need any help getting up? "

Quentin slowly got up. " No, Im- ow! Fine. " Soon enough, Quentin got out of the bed he was laying in. " So... What is this place? " He asked the leader squid.

" This place? This... Is the newest edition... Of the squid lair! " The squid leader's voice echoed in the size of the place.

" The... Squid lair? " Quentin repeated from the squid leader.

" Yep! It's brand new too. Just... Don't touch the butter decorations. They're very sensitive in the water. " The squid leader explained as he walked Quentin in through the giant water filled palace.

" So... How do I enter this... Sea Clan? " Quentin asked.

" Oh, silly Mudkip! You're already in the clan! " The squid leader said.

Quentin looked at the squid leader, shocked. " Wh-what? "


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving dust behind him, Bashur sprinted across the ground of the forest and glanced behind him. Someone was chasing him, being as fast as he was. When Bashur looked back in front of him, it was too late. He smashed his fruity head into a tree without even noticing. He fell backwards, and quickly got up. He was about to run, but the other person grabbed his shirt and pulled Bashur towards him. 

" Wow! 5 minutes! New record. " The person reviled himself to be an orange human-like cat with white on his torso and bright, green eyes. 

" Stampy! Don't scare me like that! " Bashur yelled at the cat. Stampy laughed and Bashur started laughing as well. That's when a purple dinosaur with green on his belly and an eye patch jumped from the trees, startling Bashur a bit.

" Hey guys! Another test, huh, Stampy? " The dinosaur said when he looked at Stampy. 

" Yep! " Stampy said with a smile. " It was hilarious! " 

Bashur frowned angerly. " For you two, anyway. You scared me half to death! " He said, pointing at Stampy. Stampy giggled. 

" Lets head back. " He said. Everyone nodded and followed a dirt filled trail.

-...-

When the three friends got there, a letter was on the ground in blue and white paper. 

" What the? " Bashur said confused and curious. He cautiously picked up the note and scanned through it. 

" What does it say? " Stampy asked, curious as well. 

Bashur responded with, " It says ' Hello, Nature Clan. We, Sea Clan, would like to introduce ourselves. We are the newest clan in the region, so you probably haven't heard of us. Not to worry. We will be our best for guests... At least... If they don't kill one of our members. Stay safe and hope to ' sea ' you there, the co-leader and leader of Sea Clan. ' Well, someone likes to make puns. " 

The dinosaur, which his name is infact Barney, was very curious as well. " Sea clan? That sounds a bit... Nevermind. " He said. 

Stampy giggled a little. " Lets just go there, and pack our swords just in case! " Stampy said. 

" Wait a second... " Barney said. " Are there any instructions on how to get to... Where ever their base is? "

Bashur nodded. " It's on the back of the paper. It says it's underwater. " Stampy jumped up and grabbed onto a nearby tree with his claws. 

" You know what, lets not go there! " He said, still with a smile, but it looked more scared. Bashur and Barney laughed for a while.

-...-

Bashur, Stampy, and Barney went to the beach the next day and stared into the water. Stampy was somewhat shaking. 

" Maybe this was a b-bad idea. How are we g-gonna survive in the water for s-so long, anyway? " 

Just after that sentence, a squid popped out of the water. 

" Nature clan, right? " It asked. The three nodded, and the squid threw three water breathing potions out onto the beach's edge. 

" There you go. " The squid said before it went back into the water. 

" I should've kept my mouth shut. " Stampy said with a sort of angry face. Bashur and Barney laughed so hard. 

" Lets just get this over with. " Stampy said as he drank the water breathing potion. The other two drank it right after and dove into the water. 

" Ok, Stampy. Three... T-two... One... " Stampy dived into the water and looked around the ocean. " Hey. This is better than I thought it would be! Besides my fur getting soaked, anyway. " Stampy swam the direction that Bashur and Barney was heading.

A few minutes later and they were at a giant, light blue building with gold patterns all over. They open the large, spruce wood door and... SQUIDS! 

" I should have guessed this clan would be squids. " Bashur said with a sigh. 

" Hey! They're here! " One squid said. 

" They're here?! " A booming voice shook the room. " Sorry. Voice changer. " A squid came down to Bashur, Stampy, and Barney. 

" Hello, Nature Clan! I am the leader of the Sea Clan! " 

Stampy seemed to be in his own world for a bit, then he shook his head vigorously. " Sorry. I just thought that the leader would be... Someone else. " He said with a shy smile. " I'm Stampy the cat, this is Bashur the Watermelon, and that's Barney the dinosaur. As you see, we have a sort of... Theme. Heh heh. " 

The leader squid ignored the first statement Stampy said. " Nice to meet you all! I'll go get the co-leader. " 

He said as he swam up to a room on the second floor, or what looks like a second floor. " Hey, fish! They're here! " 

A voice was heard from inside the room. " I told you, I'm an amphibian! Not a fish! "

Bashur recongnized that voice, but he couldn't figure out who it was. At least, not until the person walked out the door. 

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. " The leader squid said as the person walked out of the room. Bashur gasped.

The co-leader...

Was his friend, Quentin.

However, this wasn't normal Quentin. Not at all. He was wearing a blue robe that didn't actually float up because it was somehow heavy? His look was not like normal Quentin either. His face was serious. Not at all like Quentin. 

" Q-Quentin? " Bashur said in shock. 

Quentin looked at Bashur, his frown turning into a smile. " Why hello, Bash. Great to see you again. " 

Nope. Definatly not normal Quentin. He was so calm. What had the squids done to him?! Barney seemed shocked and confused too, but Stampy was just confused. 

" Quentin, what happened to you?! " Barney asked in a very shocked tone. Quentin smiled even more. 

" It's simple. I was lucky. " He swam downstairs to where the door was and stopped three feet in front of Barney. " You see, I was just sitting at the beach when suddently, the squids invited me to be a part of their clan. Being the curious being I was, I wanted to join. So then... I ran away from my friends, came here, and... Vwala! A hole new me. " Both of his hands were behind his back. Quentin had changed because of this clan... No... He changed because of the squids! 

" No... Th-this can't be actually you! " Bashur said loudly. 

Quentin laughed a bit. " Oh, but it is. In fact, you should be proud of me! Like you were proud of the others getting clans to join. " 

Bashur didn't like the new Quentin, not one bit. " Yeah, but this is different! " He said angerly. " This is not you! This is not where you're ment to be! " 

Quentin frowned a little. " Why, that's quite mean. I just got here, and now you want me to leave? That's just rude. " He said dissapointingly. 

" However, I have perfect places for people like you. " 

Quentin looked at the leader squid and smiled. The leader squid nodded. " Get the melon. " The leader squid said. 

Bashur looked suprised. " Wh-wha- " His sentence was interupted by the squids wrapping their tentacles around him. " Hey! What the b- " 

One wrapped around Bashur's mouth, leaving him unable to talk clearly. His screams were both muffled by the water and the tentacles. He tried escaping, but they held on tightly, leaving him helpless. 

" None of you better help him or you'll be like him. " Quentin said evily while looking at Barney and Stampy. 

Bashur was taken to the top floor, so no one could see him. The other two stayed silent for a long while. Then, Stampy threw a splash potion of swiftness 2 on the ground by him and Barney. 

" COME ON! " He yelled as he swam out the door. Barney followed in his tracks. 

" Hey! " Quentin yelled, but they were already gone. " Let them be. They'll come back for their friend. Before then, we'll just do something special. "

Quentin swam up to the top floor of the building and went into the door where Bashur was taken to. He was still wrapped up in tentacles. 

" Let him go. " Quentin said as he locked the door behind him. The squids unwrapped Bashur and he floated in the water. The squids went out the squid only path and locked it up. The water in the room drained out. 

" Hello, Bashy. " Quentin said and laughed evily.


	3. Chapter 3

Stampy jumped out of the water, his orange fur soaking wet. Right behind him was Barney that crawled out onto the beach. Stampy looked around the beach and sighed.

" Poor Bash, am I right? " He said. Barney nodded and stood up.

" Maybe we can go warn the other clans. " Barney suggested.

Stampy shook his head, disapointed. " We can't. Most of them are too far from the beach, expecially the fire one. Also, there are hidden clans, right? "

Barney thought and thought, then an idea came into his mind. " Well. I know a few people that are close to here. Come on! "

-...-

To be honest, Adam was having a pretty normal day. Well, mostly. People haven't been talking ever since what happened with Quentin, and all. All of a sudden, he heard people moving in the forest. He got his sword ready, but...

" Barney? " Adam asked.

Wasn't he in the nature clan? Also, who's the cat? They both were breathing fast and heavily.

" Guys! Quentin has gone insane! " Barney yelled. " He's co-leader of this clan called Sea clan and- "

Ty interupted Barney by asking, " Wait. You saw Quentin? "

Barney stayed quiet for a bit, then finally spoke. " Yeah, but he was way different, a-and... He... HE TOOK BASHUR! "

Everyone at the camp looked at him in shock. " Why would Quentin take Bashur?! Where did he take him?! " Ian asked, still with a shocked expression. " Also, who's the cat that Crainer is petting? "

Crainer is seen rubbing the top of Stampy's head.

" Can you please stop? " Stampy said. You could odviously tell he was annoyed.

" Awww! But you're so cute and furry! " Crainer complained.

Barney facepalmed. " That... Is Stampy. "

Ssundee got up and pulled Crainer away from Stampy.

" NOO! I WANNA PET HIM MORE! " Crainer yelled.

" Save Bashur now, pet Stampy later. " Ian said to Crainer.

Adam jumped up. " Well what are we waiting for! Lets go! "

-...-

Adam looked at the ocean. " So the base is... In the water? " He asked. 

Stampy and Barney nodded. 

" How are we gonna get over there without running out of air? " Crainer asked. 

It only took a few seconds to find the answer. " Guys? Look behind you. " Ty said to the others. Adam turned around to a pile full of potions. Not just any potions. Water breathing potions.

" Did someone expect us to be here? " Adam asked. 

" Well, they weren't there before, that's all I know. " Ty answered as he took a hand full of the potions. Everyone took 4 potions each and it was a perfect amount. 

" Ok, lets go! " Adam said as he drank a potion and dived into the water, and the others followed his actions.

-...-

" Woah. It's huge. " Ian said while looking at the Squid Lair. 

" Well. Lets go inside. " Ty said as he opened the wooden door. The place was huge! 

" HOOLLD UP! DID THEY USE BUDDA FOR THIS!? " Adam yelled. Everyone shushed Adam at the same time. 

" Sorry. " He said quietly. Everyone swam to the top of the building for what seemed like an hour ( but it was only 3 minutes... ). 

" I think this is the one. " Stampy said, then opened the door. " It's... Unlocked? " He stood there in horror. 

" What's wrong, Sta- " Adam screamed. 

Bashur was tied up to a wooden plank as big as him. He was shaking with fear, and his face seemed to be covered by the darkness. 

" Bash! " Adam ran to Bashur as fast as he could. " Are you ok?! " 

Bashur stayed silent. 

" Bash? " Then, Adam heard a voice. 

" I knew you would come here. " 

Adam turned around. It was Quentin! 

" Quentin? What are you doing? " Adam asked with shock. 

Quentin smiled greatly. " I'm doing my job as co-leader. "

It took a while for Adam to process what Quentin said. 

" Co-leader? Wait... Are you? ... No. You can't be. " Adam clenched his fist with anger. Had he really joined the squids? Was that why he ran away? 

" Oh, I am. To be honest, I think I'm being a much better person by removing the mean person inside everyone. Like little Bashy over here. " Quentin said while still smiling. Adam's anger grew more and more. 

" All you've been doing is torturing him! He doesn't deserve this! " 

Quentin looked shocked. " Torturing? That might be taking it a bit to far. Listen, butter lover. Heh heh. Is it ok if I call you butter lover? It's a very fitting name. Anyway, I'm helping him be like me. Nice. No mean at all. If you think I'm torturing, why don't you feel it for yourself. "

Quentin grabbed Adam by the arm and threw him to the end of the room where another wooden plank is there. Strings attomaticly tied around Adam. 

" Wh-what? No! Let me go! " 

Quentin smilled insanely. " Not until you're a better person, butter lover. " He seems to giggle everytime he calls Adam ' butter lover. '  
He pulled out a maroon colored arrow. It was unlike any other tipped arrow. 

" Here we go... " Quentin was about to stab Adam with the arrow, but someone hit him on the head with a butter block, making him fall to the floor. 

" Hee hee. Finally, I can get away from that freak. " 

Adam looked up to see who it was, and was in shock.

" B-Bash? What happened to you? " Adam asked, still shocked at what he saw. 

" What do you mean? " Bashur asked Adam. Bashur was mostly the same, except he had a maroon colored arrow on both of his sholders and his 3D glasses weren't blue and red, but both of the insides were red. 

" Ooooh. You're talking about the arrows, right? Yeah. Quentin stabbed me with about 3 arrows. The third one fell off my body and- " 

Adam interupted Bashur's rambling. " Yes, that too, but... Your glasses... " 

Bashur looked confused. " Eh? My... Glasses? " 

Bashur walked to a mirror in a corner of the room. " Oh! So that's why I thought I was seeing things differently when those arrows stabbed me! I actually was! " Bashur giggled a bit. 

" Wait... If you were tied up, then how did you escape? " Adam asked. 

Bashur answered with, " Thank Ross. " He pointed at Ross. 

He was looking at something, but no one knew what. 

" Ross, you are a miracle! " 

Ross didn't say a word. 

" Ross? " 

Ross stepped towards the thing he was looking at and picked it up. It was a maroon colored arrow. 

" Oh, so that's where it fell! " Bashur said. Ross examined the arrow. 

" What is it, Ross? " Crainer asked Ross. 

Ross still didn't say anything. 

" Is he a silent type, or...? " Stampy asked Barney. 

Barney shook his head. " He was never a silent type. " 

Ross looked at Barney and Stampy suspiciously for a bit, then went back to looking at the arrow. 

" Dang, he's being like Sub right now. " Adam said truthfully.

Ross walked out of the room for a bit, then came back, carrying a book. 

" What is this? " Crainer asked. " ... ' The Magic Clan ' ? Is that like a secret clan or something? " 

Ian came over to take a look at the book. " Maybe. We'll have to read it to find out. " Ian, Crainer, and Ross sat down to read some pages of the book.

" So, uh... When did Quentin run away? " Bashur asked Adam while he was untying him and the others were reading the book. 

" About two days ago. I never knew why at first, but now I defiantly know. " Adam answered. 

Ian, Crainer, and Ross stood up. " Hey! Check out what Ross found! " Crainer said to everyone in the room. " It says that the Magic Clan was a very ancient clan ruled by a sorcerer. " 

Ty then asked, " Does it say his name? " 

Crainer shook his head. " Nope, but it does say that his magic was very forbidded at the time, so the clan was dispanded. Though the sorcerer came back and some say he lives deep in the forest, helping when people need it the most. " 

Ty remembered what happened on the beach.

( '...' ( text ) '...' means a flashback is happening or the character is thinking, since I can't do itallics, or I don't no how to do itallics. )

'...' " How are we gonna get over there without running out of air? " Crainer asked. It only took a few seconds to find the answer. " Guys? Look behind you. " Ty said to the others. Adam turned around to a pile full of potions. Not just any potions. Water breathing potions. " Did someone expect us to be here? " Adam asked. " Well, they weren't there before, that's all I know. " Ty said. '...'

" Guys. " Ty said. " Did he... Give us those water breathing potions? " 

Everyone looked at Ty. 

" That... Could actually be true. " Adam said. " It did say his magic was forbidded, right? " 

Crainer, Ian, and Ross nodded. 

Bashur looked very confused. " Wait a sec. You're saying he gave you potions to come save me? " 

Everyone glanced at eachother. " That's what it looks like... " Ian said. 

Bashur smiled. " Oh, ok. That makes much more sence then what you all freaking said before. " 

Everyone ( but Ross, of course ) laughed. 

" We should probably keep this book with us. Y'know. For information purposes. " Crainer said. 

Ross nodded and put it in his back pocket. 

" We should go before... Yeah. " Adam said while looking back at Quentin laying knocked out on the floor. Everyone got up and left through the wooden door.


	4. Chapter 4

With the Magic Clan book still in Ross' back pocket, Adam and his friends swim to the shore.

" Whew! That was wierd, am I right? " Bashur said with a smile.

" What's with the sudden change of attitude? " Ty asked.

Bashur looked at him confused. " Change of attitude? What do you mean? "

Ty looked directly at Bashur. " Before we got to shore, you were kind of... Mad, and cautious. Now you're happy? Did that arrow make you change moods easily, or something? " Bashur shruged.

" We have no time for chats. " Adam said. " What if Quentin comes over here? Lets go! " He ran into the forest and everyone followed him.

" So... About that Magic Clan book... Anything else that you found in it? " Adam asked Crainer and Ian when they got back to the camp.

" Well... There was this one thing. " Ian said while opening the book. " This is a chapter of all the known spells and potions the sorcerer has access to, and it tells you if they were forbiddin or not. "

Adam got closer to look at the book. " Can I see that? " He asked. Ian nodded and handed him the book. Adam scanned through the pages and stopped on one page, then started reading it.

" Guys. I think I figured out what that maroon stuff was. " Adam said to the group. They all looked at him the exact second he said it. " It says it right here. It's called... Uh... What does that say? " Adam looked as hard as he could, but couldn't figure out the letters. Ross wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Adam.

" Huh? " Adam stared Ross. Ross didn't say anything, but his face probably ment ' read it. ' Adam read the paper. It said, ' Its name is Allagí. '

" OKEY! Thank you Ross. Anyway, it's called Allagí. Apparently it's a random personality changer. It's mostly a good affect though. " Adam explained.

Ty froze for a second. " Wait. Random. Personality. Changer? " He looked at Bashur shocked. Bashur saw Ty's shocked expression.

" What? " He said. Ty looked away, but still had that expression. " That explains why Bash constently changing moods. "

Bashur looked at Ty angerly. " Is there any problem with that, Ty? "

Ty jumped back a tiny bit. " N-no, but it's just... Not very natural for you? "

Bashur's face went back to being happy. " Okay then. "

Ty leaned towards Adam and whispered, " See what I mean? "

Adam rolled his eyes. " Back to the information, only the most skilled sorcerers know how to do this correctly. Wait. If Quentin has a tipped arrow of it, does that mean he made one of them? "

Ian nodded. " Or... Quentin asked if they could have a the potion, or even the recipe. "

They all stayed quiet for a bit.

" That... Actually makes sense. " Stampy said. " But... Sorcerers are usually too smart to be fooled so easly, right? "

Ian looked at Stampy. " Yes, but unless... They were friends with Quentin. "

Everyone was left shocked. If they didn't know who he was, then why was he or she friends with Quentin? Is anything going to be solved about this clan and its leader?!

" Think about it! Does anyone remember anyone being magical in this world? " Ian asked. Everyone exchanged looks for a bit, then they all shook their heads, until...

" Wait. I think I'm remembering... Something... " Ty said somewhat slowly. Suddently, Ty put his hands on top of his head and began to shake.

" Ty? Are you alright? " Adam asked cautiously.

No answer.

" Ty?! "

Ty stopped shaking. " Uh... What was I doing again? "

Everyone groaned in frustration ( some even face palmed. ).

" How are we going to solve the mystery of the Magic Clan now? " Stampy asked his clueless friends.

Someone answered in a kind of yelling voice. " Maybe I can help! "

Everyone looked at the top of the nearest tree and saw a shadow of a person. It jumped up high and glided down with no injuries at all. Once it was on the ground, Adam knew who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

" Um... Who are you? " Stampy said to the person who glided down. 

The person smiled. " I'm Jason. AKA, TrueMU. Most of you probably know me, but I guess there are a few people that don't, so I won't judge. " Jason was wearing a blue suit and holding a blue helmet with orange glass at the front, odviously to see. 

" We all know you, except for Stampy. " Ian said kind of cheerfully. " So, you said you could help, right? "

Jason nodded and put on his helmet. " Just follow me! " He said as he flew above the trees.

" Right. You guys can't fly. My bad. " Jason came back down to where he was just slightly above the others. " Lets just go. "

-...-

Jason stopped at a giant rock in the middle of the forest. 

" The Magic Clan is very sneaky. You just need to... " 

Jason touched the rock and it turned into a trap door. " Know what's disguised or not. " 

Everyone woahed at the same time. Well, besides Ross, of course. Jason flew the hatch open. 

" Come on! " He said as he flew in, even though there was a ladder. 

Once they got inside, they were stunded. There were bookshelfs in one corner with an enchanting table. An iron door was straight in front of them with a sign that says ' potion room ' and of course there was a lever. One of the spruce desks by the left wall had many different types of books, mostly about magic. 

" Welcome to the Magic Clan's secret base! " Jason introduced everyone to the base.

Ty looked around confused. '...' Why does this place look familiar? He thought to himself. '...'

" Of course, I'm not actually in the clan, but I found this place when I was flying around yesterday. " Jason explained as he flicked the lever to the iron door. 

Ty peeked inside. 

" What's in ther- " Jason shushed Ty and pointed right in front of them. Someone was there. All they could see was his bright brown eyes and the maroon potions he was carrying. He set the potions down and got out some arrows from a chest. Ty gasped as quiet as he could, but...

" Huh? " The person in the shadows said in a calm voice. He looked around and stopped at the door, looking shocked. Once Ty blinked a few times, he was gone. 

" Woah. Did he just teleport? " Adam asked while peeking into the door as well. 

Ty shrugged. " Probably. " 

Jason slowly walked into the dark room. Ty and Adam followed. Jason picked up one of the maroon potions. 

" What is this? Some kind of illegal potion? " 

Ty suddently yelled, " DON'T DRINK THAT! " 

Jason stared at Ty for a while. " Why? " He then asked.

Ty sighed. " We'll explain it once we get out of here. We should probably take one of the potions so we can study it, but keep it out of Bash's hands just in case... " 

Bashur poked his watermelon head in the doorway. " What?! I wouldn't do anything like that FREAK did!! He was insane! " He yelled. 

Jason looked at Bashur confused. " Wait, freak? " He said, shocked. 

Ty stopped the conversation by saying, " Alright, lets just go back up, ok? " Jason nodded, and they left the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitch sat at his wooden post, filled with boredom. 

" When is this shift going to be over? " He said annoyed, his red and black checkered jacket blowing in the wind. His diamond sword and bow right by his right arm. He grabbed the sword and started carving a drawing in the wood. Thats when someone ran by in a blur. Mitch snatched his bow in his free hand and sprinted after it. 

" Hey! " He yelled. Mitch couldn't tell who it actually was. It was a bright, brown eyed person with what seemed to be a cape blowing behind him. Mitch shot an arrow at him, but he seemed to be so swift that he dodged it with ease. After a few tries, an arrow caught his cape and pinned him to a tree. Mitch walked over to the person. He wasn't only wearing a purple cape, he was wearing a purple hood as well. Actually, it was a Purple cloak. Mitch was about to see the person's face, but the person stabbed him in the head with something. He couldn't tell what it was, but when it did hit him, he started bleeding non-stop. Once he got his sword ready, the person had dissapeared, the arrow that pinned him still there. Mitch started to feel very dizzy and he fell to the floor hard enough that he dropped both the bow and the sword he had gripped tightly before. Soon enough, Mitch fell unconscious.

-...-

" Mitch! You awake? " Someone asked when Mitch gained consciousness again. Mitch quickly sat up and opened his eyes wide. He felt his forehead. There was a big bandage right on top of where the weapon stabbed him. 

" We were worried that you were dead. " A brown furred Bacca wearing a suit named Jerome said, still sounding worried. Standing right next to him was Ant, a guy with short, black hair, facial hair, and an amulet that looked like Adam's. 

" What were you doing before we found you? " He asked. 

Mitch completely forgot what happened until now. He explained everything that happened and about that random guy with the purple cape. 

" That explains why you had a wound on your forehead. Do you know what hit you? " Jerome asked. 

Mitch just shook his head and stood up slowly. Suddently, Mitch felt something that he never felt before. What is this? He tried to control it, but... " Of course I don't you- " Mitch covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence. " Sorry. I- Uh... Jerome? Ant? What's with the look? " 

Jerome's look was very shockful. Both Ant and Jerome took a step back. " Mitch? Why did one of your eyes change color for a second? " Ant asked with a very fearful voice. 

Mitch jumped back a little. " WHAT? " Then that feeling happened again. 

" MY EYES AREN'T CHANGING COLOR! YOU'RE JUST MAKING THAT UP! " 

However, one of his eyes did change color at that very second. In fact, it turned red. 

" Mitch! Just look! " Jerome shouted as he pointed to the bathroom door. Mitch ran in and looked in the mirror. " Woah. Wait a sec... It went back? " 

Just as he calmed down, his eye turned back to normal. Mitch shook his head vigorously, but only for a second or two. 

" This is getting wierder by the second. " Mitch exclaimed. He walked out of the bathroom, confused. 

" I feel like this always happens when I get mad, but... I'm not meaning to get mad. It just happens very suddenly, and I don't know why. " Mitch explained. 

Jerome slowly walked over to Mitch and put his fluffy hand on his shoulder. " It's ok. We just need to find what and who stabbed you. Also, I wouldn't just go chasing after someone like that, ok? " Jerome said politely. 

Mitch nodded and started to walk out the door, then he paused. " Hey. Who's shift is it now? Sorry, I kinda forgot. " Mitch asked looking back at Jerome. 

Jerome chuckled. " We forgot to mention one thing. While we were waiting for you to get up, someone asked if they could join the clan. Trust me, their PVP skills are great, so we let him in. I think his name was Jordan or something like that. It's his shift right now, so you can just go and relax for a while. You probably need it. " He explained to Mitch. 

Mitch nodded his head. " Alright. " He said as he walked out the door.

-...-

" Alright. First shift, first day. Gotta make this work! " Jordan said to himself as he adjusted his red glasses at his wooden post. He was mostly known to be Captain Sparklez, or just Sparklez. All Jordan was told to do was sit there and look for any ' killers ' or something like that. That brown fluffy guy gave him a list of who is a killer. On the top of the list it said ' anyone from the Sea Clan must be killed at all cost. ' What? Sea Clan? Never heard of it. A few minutes in and he was bored out of his mind. He faceplanted on the wooden surface of his post and groaned. This was boring. Way too boring. He decided to get out his phone he secretly snuck out of the PVP clan house and play some games. He looked up every so often to see if anyone was there. While he was playing on his phone he heard walking and quickly put his head up, paused the game, and turned to the right. It was a group of people, some he did recongnize and some not. He dropped down to where no one could see him from the front and got his sword ready just in case.

" Huh. That's wierd. Ant isn't here. " A guy with brown hair, shades, and an amulet that looked like Ant's said. How did he know about Ant? This is wierd. 

" Excuse me, but who's Ant? " An orange cat with a white chest, hands, and feet ( or paws ) asked. 

A guy that looked like Jordan but with black shades then explained, " One of our friends that's in the PVP clan. " 

Jordan recongnized that voice. It was Ian! He poked up a bit so he could see what was going on. Crainer was there too? Little did he know that was a bad thing, because as soon as he poked up, Crainer turned to him and said, 

" Oh hey, Spooklez! What's up? " Just then everyone turned to him. 

-..- Way to go, Crainer... -...- Jordan said in his head.

" Why were you hiding there? " Crainer said with a laugh. 

Everyone but Jordan and Crainer was confused. 

" Jordan? " Ian said. 

Jordan sighed and fully stood up. 

" Hi guys. " He said, trying to fake a smile. 

This was really awkward...

" What the crap are you doing here? " Ian asked in suprise.

Crainer stepped to the front. " Let me guess! You heard of the PVP clan and wanted to join. Sooo you did the trail and succeeded. " Crainer said quickly, then spread a wide smile. 

Everyone looked suprised at Crainer, even Jordan. 

" Wait, hold up. Didn't you just get here a week ago? " The guy with the amulet asked Crainer, and Crainer nodded. " Then how did you know about all that? " He asked again. 

Crainer quickly responded. " Some guy with a purple cloak and brown eyes told me! He said to just call him ' Sorcer. ' Don't know why, though. " 

Jordan dropped his sword and it landed with a thud. A purple cloak? Brown eyes? That sounds very familiar. 

" Uh, Crainer. I- " Just then, the switch alarm rang. " Oh! It's my time to go. See ya! " Jordan picked up his sword he had just dropped and walked along the path the group had came from. 

" Bye! " Crainer yelled. A guy with a blue space suit and blonde hair looked around. 

" Hey, has anyone seen Barney? " He asked everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone searched for the purple dinosaur around the area. Jason was right. There was no Barney to be found.

" Where did he go?! " Crainer asked. Just then, suddently...

KABOOM!

Everyone turned around to where the wooden post Sparklez was at was facing. " Was that TNT? " Ian yelled in shock.

Jason quickly shot up into the air. " Come on! Lets go! "

-...-

The group ran as quickly as they could to where the explosion sound was coming from. Jason flew up from the rest looking for his dinosaur friend, Stampy jumped from the trees to get a better look, and of course Ross was behind.

" How slow can you be? " Adam yelled back to Ross. He didn't say a word, but he looked very, very angry. Adam turned around to see that Ross was actually in front of him.

" What the? How did you? WHAT? " Adam yelled in shock. How in the butter did he pass him? This was so weird.

Jason flew down to where everyone could clearly see him.

" I see a hole where the TNT exploded! This way! " He yelled as he flew back up above the trees.

A few minutes more of running, and Ross, who was in front, stopped and stood in shock. A few seconds later, everyone had stopped to see what was so shocking.

" OH MY GOD!!! " Adam shouted.

Barney was there, but he was on the ground in a TNT hole. One of his hands were blown off and his left leg was mostly missing too. His eyepatch was floating in the puddle of blood below him. It was horrible to see!

Jason dropped down from above the trees. " Barney! Oh no. Is he... Dead? " He screamed.

Suddenly, what was left of Barney looked like it tried to stand up, but it failed miserably. " A-Adam? Jason? Is that you? H-help me! " He tried to yell, but he was too weak to even talk normally.

Bashur put his hands over his mouth. " I think I'm gonna be sick... " He ran into the trees, probably to barf.

Jason flew down to Barney and grabbed him from his uninjured hand. " We're so glad we found you! Let's go. "

Ty jumped a little. " Guys. Do you hear that? It sounds like- " Just at that moment, TNT shot up at Jason and Barney and hit them directly, blowing them up.

" AGH! IT BLEW UP MY JETPACK! " Jason yelled as he fell fast to the ground and almost crashed into a tree. The glass on Jason's helmet shattered and some pieces fell out onto the floor. Jason shakily stood up. " I'll get Barney to safety! You guys fend off whoever is doing this! " He ran off, carrying Barney on his back.

Adam got his butter sword out and got ready to fight. Ian ran at where the TNT shot from with his iron sword in hand.

" LETS GOOOO! " Ian shouted, and everyone sprinted off with him.

Another TNT shot out at Ian, but he hit it with his sword, knocking it in front of him and creating a huge hole that he instantly tripped into. He jumped right back out and kept running towards where the TNT was coming from.

Adam sprinted in front of the others, jumping over random big rocks and fallen branches. Soon enough, he did see what looked like a TNT cannon. He rushed to it and cut the redstone wire that was operating the device and it was finished. No more TNT! Suddenly, some guy jumped from the trees and pounded on Adam, knocking him to the ground. Adam tried to push the person off, but it held on tightly. Everyone else was far behind, so they didn't see what was going on yet. The person got an iron sword out and stabbed Adam in the arm, making him bleed a lot. Adam took this moment to kick the person off of him and flee.

" Adam! Did you find the- are you bleeding?! " Ty asked in shock.

Adam nodded. " I did find a TNT cannon and cut the redstone wire, but someone came out from the trees and stabbed me with a sword. "

Ian held Adam by the arm. " Come on, lets get out of this weird place. "

Adam then realized they were once again missing a member. " Hey, did you guys remember to get Bashur? "

" I'm right here. Thanks for noticing though. " Bashur said as he raised his hand to indicate that he was indeed with them.

" Alright then. Now let's head back. " Adam said before they walked back to the base.


	8. Chapter 8

When the group got back to the base, Jason had already started a small fire for Barney, who was laying down on a small, red blanket. His eyepatch laid next to him, stained with his own crimson blood. The places where his missing limbs were was wrapped up thickly with white, long bandages.

" Hey Barney. " Ty said softly. " How are you? "

" Well, besides the dreadful pain and bleeding and the fact that one of my legs and hand is gone, pretty good actually. " Barney said, trying to get up. " OUCH! "

Jason quickly and carefully pushed Barney back down. " No! You still need to recover. We talked about this. "

Barney sighed, laying back down as the others sat down around the fire. Ty and Jason were sitting right by Barney, followed with Adam, Ian, Crainer, and Ross on Ty's side, and Bashur and Stampy on Jason's side. It was a real cluster of people, but he lived with it. Ty wrapped some bandages around a wound on Adam's arm.

" What happened to Adam? " Barney asked.

" He got stabbed with a sword. It's not that big, so there's nothing to worry about. " Ty explained and Adam nodded with a smile.

The evening sunlight shown down on the campground. No sound was heard for quite a while. The entire day was a mess! First Quentin and the Sea Clan, then the TNT!

" So, uh... Has anyone even thought to try to figure out who could've possibly did the TNT cannon? " Bashur asked the group. Everyone stared at him for a while.

" I guess that would be reasonable. So... Where do we start? " Jason asked.

" Let's start with Barney. What happened before we found you? " Ian asked the purple dinosaur.

" Well, when we were walking, I started hearing something. It sounded like it was crying, so I followed the sound. I often looked up to see if I could still see Jason so I wouldn't get lost. It turns out that even if I still saw you, I could still get injured. That's when about three TNT shot at me, and that's probably what you heard, right? " Barney explained and everyone nodded.

" So, now Adam. What did the TNT cannon look like? " Jason asked Adam.

" Um, if I remember correctly, there was two dispensers in the front, three dispensers in the back, a line of water, and it was made out of birch slabs. " Adam tried to remember.

" Hmm... So did you see anything of what the person that stabbed you looked like? " Jason asked. Adam shook his head.

" It was really dark where the cannon was, so I couldn't see anything of him. Also, I think he was wearing something over his eyes. Like shades or something like that. " He explained some more.

" Shades, huh? " Crainer said with a serious tone and looked at Ian.

Ian jumped a little. " What? Do you seriously think that I did it? "

" Not exactly. You're still a suspect though. " Crainer said and looked towards the fire again.

" I never would have done anything like that! I didn't do anything evil in my life! " Ian said.

" Ehem. Troll Craft? Crundee Craft? " Crainer pointed out.

" That doesn't count! " Ian yelled in disbelief. His own friend thought he was the person who did the explosions! " Also, anyone could have stolen a pair of shades from our base! "

" Wait. Does that mean you think that one of us did it? " Stampy asked. Everyone sat in silence for a bit.

" I... Guess so. " Ian said, unsure of what would happen next. " Wait. Adam, didn't you say that there was 2 dispensers in the front and 3 in the back? "

" Yeah...? " Adam said. " Why? "

" That sounds like the cannon Crainer uses in our TNT wars series... " Ian said and looked at Crainer in suspition. Everyone then looked at Crainer's now shocked face.

" W-WHAT? Now you think it was me? Well, if you know what my cannon looked like, you could've made it to look like I did it! " Crainer exclaimed.

" That does make sense. " Ty said.

" So, we have narrowed it down to either Crainer or Ian, right? " Barney asked everyone.

" I guess... " Adam said.

" IT WAS HIM! NO IT WAS YOU! SHUT IT! " Crainer and Ian yelled at the same time.

" Do we have anymore evidence? " Jason asked Barney and Adam.

" Well. I think I remember seeing someone wearing something black, but other then that... No. " Barney said.

" Did you say something black? " Crainer said, and looked at Ian.

" Oh come on! You could have took my close to look like I had done it, and my shades too! Also, if I was the culprit, I wouldn't be wearing my shades, so I could look like you. It wouldn't make sense if I would have left my shades on. " Ian explained.

" That's true! Everything connects now! Wait a second. Crainer? Is this true? Did you try to kill us, then blame Ian for it? " Ty asked in shock. Was the funny goofball known as Crainer actually a killer?

" I... I... " Crainer stuttered and shook. He had a shocked expression and was sweating. " W-what about Bash? When he went into the woods! "

" Watermelons have very weak stomachs, and seeing that I had to go in there! Also, weren't you the one that went to find me and told me to go ahead and find the others while you, ' had to do something? ' " Bashur exclaimed.

" W-what? I didn't do that! " Crainer looked around and mumbled something quietly. No one could hear him, but it sounded like he was actually talking to something. Ian felt like Crainer was going insane.

" Yeah you did, dude! Don't you remember? " Bashur said as Crainer was still mumbling.

" I... Y-you... " Crainer went silent. He still shook and sweat, but not a word was heard.

" Crainer? " Ty said.

No response.

" Crainer! " Bashur yelled.

Crainer smiled and slowly stood up. Everyone began to stand up and slowly back away. Yep. Crainer has defiantly gone insane. Tears were running down Crainer's face, and their color darkened and got more visible every second. Crainer smiled more insanely and said...

" You all are so clever. " Crainer's voice had changed to a more deep and darker tone. A lot similar to...

" Oh no. " Ian said. '... ' How did he get here? I thought he was only in Troll Craft! '...' He thought.

Crainer opened his eyes, and...

WOAH WHAT?! Crainer's eyes had changed to a black outside and a darkish red iris. Black, slightly glowing wings came out of his back. Was THIS what he looked like in Minecraft?! If so, it was giving Ian the creeps!

" C-Crainer? " Ty said, shocked.

" OH MY GOD HE HAS WINGS! " Adam shouted and took a step towards the new Crainer.

Ian pushed Adam back to where he was. " Stay away from him! " He said, then turned to Crainer. " Why are you here? "

" Before we get to the why, we need the who! " Jason said seriously.

" Who am I? Well, I'm the one and only... VILLAIN CRAINER! MWAHAHAHA- gauh! Sorry, still working on that. " Crainer- er. Villain Crainer cleared his throat.

" We can tell. " Adam rolled his eyes.

" Back to my question! Why the crap are you here!? I thought you were only in Troll Craft! " Ian yelled, taking a step forward.

" Ey, not my fault Crainer wanted to bring me here. " Villain Crainer said.

" Wait what? He... Brought you here? Aren't you two the same person? " Jason asked in confusion.

" Meh. It's kinda one of those sort of not really kind of things. You see, Crainer knows I'm here, and I know he's here too! We even talk to eachother sometimes. Like, I don't know, a few seconds ago? " Villain Crainer explained.

" Was that why he was mumbling? " Ty asked, looking directly at Villain Crainer.

" Well duh! Thats what he always does when he wants to talk to me and other people are there. I also can't belive you didn't notice him mumbling when he was reading the magic book, Ian. Shows how stupid you are. " Villain Crainer chuckled.

" Hey! " Ian yelled. " Wait. He was talking to you when we read that book? About what? "

" He was just asking if I had known anything about this. I kind of did and told him everything I knew. There was one thing he left out when he was explaining the Magic Clan. Lets just say it was a very important detail. " Villain Crainer giggled.

" What is it!? TELL US NOW YOU STUPID VILLAIN TRASH!!! " Bashur yelled.

" Bash, calm down. " Stampy said softly.

" It's that we knew the leader before, but I'm the only one that knows that! Well, until now, obviously. " Villain Crainer laughed.

Everyone stood in silence. Was that actually true?

" Was that why Ty shook when we all tried to remember anything that could lead to knowing who the leader was? " Adam said after a long period of silence.

" I did? " Ty asked. It looked like he didn't remember it...

" Y'know. I think Ian must have over heard Crainer's mumbling. He was the one that asked if we remembered anyone in this place being magical. " Bashur looked at Ian curiously and everyone did the same.

" I... Did hear one thing. I think he said... ' Then if we knew him, what would have happened for us to forget? ' I just thought that it was a quote in the book or something like that. " Ian explained.

" Well I guess we will never actually know the answer to that question then. " Villain Crainer laughed again.

" Who said you didn't know who it was? " Barney said, looking at Villain Crainer angrily.

Villain Crainer smirked. " Honestly, I wish I could tell you, but... I really don't know who. I can only get so far from Crainer so I can't just wander off looking for him. Though I think I have seen him with Mitch a little while ago. "

" Seriously? " Adam said, confused.

" Yep! It was actually a few hours ago but... Meh. He was chasing him and got stabbed with an... Uh. One of those maroon tipped arrows maybe? Or what was that potion called? Allagí? " Villain Crainer giggled.

Everyone went silent of suprise and shock. How many more secrets does this guy know?!

" Then that means... " Ty said after another long period of silence.

" Yep! His personality is also changed! " Villain Crainer said. " Like the little bipolar watermelon over there. "

Bashur got out a sword and tried to run towards Villain Crainer, but Stampy held him back tightly. " YOU LITTLE VILLAIN PIECE OF TRASH I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU HEAR ME DEATH WILL COME TO YOU! " Bashur yelled random things in anger.

" Bash please stop. " Stampy said softly.

" Ok, ok. You do know a lot. We get it. However, can we get back to the fact that HE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH TNT? " Barney yelled, raising his injured arm up.

" Oh yeah. That. " Villain Crainer said, giggling a little afterwards. " I didn't actually try to kill you, but someone else said that if they could borrow my TNT cannon design, they would kill Ian for me. Apparently they used you for bait. How clever sence you are the second weakest one here. Next to Bashur of course. "

Bashur flailed even more, trying to make Stampy loose his grip. " I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ON THIS VERY SPOT! "

" Bash you're scaring me. " Stampy said, still trying to hold onto Bashur.

" Wait. YOU LET SOMEONE TRY TO KILL ME?! " Ian yelled.

" Did you not hear me? Of course I did. I didn't let Crainer know since he's ' best friends ' with you and would try to stop me so... Yeah. " Villain Crainer said.

" Who is this person that tried to kill Barney and Ian? " Jason said, walking right up to Villain Crainer's face.

Villain Crainer just laughed. " They told me that its a secret that if I told it I would die right on the spot. Soooo no can do. "

Bashur was at his limit in his energy. It was in the evening so there wasn't much left of it anyways. Bashur slowed his flailing and fell asleep in Stampy's arms.

" Wow. Did not expect him to stop any time soon. " Adam said, walking up to Stampy.

" Well hey. At least he found a pillow. " Ty joked. Both Ty and Adam cracked up laughing. Even Stampy joined in on the laugh fest. Stampy stopped giggling and stepped over to the woods.

" I'll get Bash to his tent. " He said, walking into the woods with Bashur's head on his shoulder.

Villain Crainer chuckled. " How cute. " He looked up at the moon that was now shining over the almost night sky. " Huh. Maybe I should leave so Crainer can get some sleep. Heh. I guess I'll see you guys later. "

Villain Crainer stepped back and closed his eyes. His wings slowly turned into white blocks that vanished instantly. Once the wings were fully gone, he opened his eyes to them being back to normal.

" Oh thank cobble that guy's gone! " Ian said, putting his hand on his head.

" Hey guys! What did I miss? " Crainer said cheerfully.

" Way too much for us to count. " Jason said.


	9. Chapter 9

' I can't seem to control myself half of the time... What did that guy do to me? What ever the case I will find him and kill him. Agh! What is going on with me! I can't figure it out! I hope time will tell at this point. - Mitch. '

Mitch wrote down in his daily notebook ( He doesn't call it a diary because thats a ' girl thing. ' ) everything that has happened from the day and stashed it in his night stand's drawer. His room had red, fancy wallpaper with an oak plank flooring. His bed was in the right top corner of his room, right next to his dark oak drawer on the bottom side of it and his oak night stand on the right side. The sword he had earlier when he tried to chase that guy with the purple cloak still had some of his own dried blood stained onto it. Mitch swiftly grabbed the sword and threw it at the wall, his right eye glowing red once more. Mitch realized what he was doing and fell to the floor on his knees, crying. His eye had turned back to normal, but he felt another feeling. A feeling of guilt. Depression. Despair. Mitch stood up slowly and walked to the iron sword that was now stuck in the red wall. He pulled it out of the wall and stared at the dimmed reflection of him. His left eye was glowing blue. Still crying, he placed the sword on the dark oak drawer and jumped onto his bed. He covered himself with the red blanket and tried to sleep. Eventually he did, but he barely got any.

Mitch awoke, his left eye no longer glowing blue but still feeling depressed. He slid out of his bed and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast after he got his usual outfit on. Jerome was at the iron fridge, getting out some raw fish. Ant was at the stove, cooking something that smelled amazing, but not even the greatest of things could please Mitch enough to get him out of this depressed state that he is in. However, a person he had never met was at the birch table. He had red glasses and a black suit. He looked kinda like one of his friends that didn't have a clan yet, Ian.

Jerome saw Mitch and quickly turned his focus to him. " Mitch! You're awake! " He said cheerfully.

Mitch didn't smile like he usually did in the mornings, and his voice tone was off too. " Hey Jerome. "

Ant turned his attention to the depressed looking Mitch. " Mitch? Are you alright? "

" I'm fine. " Mitch sighed and sat in a chair on the right side of the table right to the left from the new guy.

" Hey! I'm Jordan. Also known as Captain Sparklez or just Sparklez. " Jordan introduced himself with a friendly smile.

" Yeah. I know. " Mitch held his head up by his hand.

Everyone was now looking at Mitch, very confused.

" Mitch. What's wrong? " Jerome walked over to Mitch with a plate of raw fish in his hand.

" I said I'm fine. " Mitch said, putting his arm back down onto the table.

" You don't sound fine to me- "

" I SAID I'M FINE, OK?! " Mitch yelled at Jerome, his right eye glowing red again. The color quickly faded away as Mitch realized what he was doing. He turned his head away from everyone, put both of his hands on his face and started to cry.

Jerome placed his plate of fish down and put his hand on Mitch's back. " Mitch, you can tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, remember? "

" I just... I just don't want to hurt any of you. I don't know why but I always get mad at some small things, and I can't control it at all. " Mitch said, uncovering his face.

" That again? " Jerome sighed. " Look. If it keeps getting worse, come to me alright? I'll try to figure it out. "

Mitch nodded as Jerome took his plate of fish and sat in the chair across from Mitch. Jerome sniffed the air randomly. " Um. Ant. Your food smells a little... Uh. Burnt. "

Ant quickly turned around to what he was cooking. " OH CRAP! "

Jordan and Jerome laughed a little and high fived eachother. Mitch could tell it was going to be a very long day...

-...-

The switch bell ringing sound went around the whole house. Mitch grabbed his sword and bow off his drawer and ran out to the post. He sat down and put his sword and bow on the surface of the oak wood post. This time, however, he wasn't bored. At the very least he was thinking about what to do about the random feelings of rage. Should he talk it out or do... Something else.

" Hey. what's with the depressed look, buddy? " Someone said with a clear accent that nobody else had.

Mitch looked up. It was a brown haired guy in a black hoodie with the hood up that was shading the top part of his face so he couldn't see his eyes. His hands were in his pockets and he was wearing black pants and grey shoes.

" Well... The pass few days I've been having this... Problem. " Mitch said, secretly looking at the list of killers. No one that looked like him was on there, so that's good.

" Go on... " The man said.

" I regularly have random feelings of rage even when I'm just a tad bit mad, frustrated, or anything like that, and I don't know why. "

" Hmm. When did this start? " The man asked with a very calm voice.

" Yesterday. After I tried to chase someone down. They stabbed me with something, but I don't know what. " Mitch explained, holding his bow behind his back just incase.

" Hmm. " The man thought for a moment, then smiled. " I think I know what that person stabbed you with. "

" Really? " Mitch asked.

The man nodded and pulled out an arrow. Not just any arrow, a sort of maroon colored tip arrow.

" A tipped arrow? " Mitch said, staring directly at the maroon colored part.

" Not just any tipped arrow. An Allagi tipped arrow. " The man said.

" A what tipped arrow? " Mitch said, very confused.

The man sighed. " Its a potion that changes your personality. I read about it in a book. "

Mitch jumped out of his seat and stood in shock. " W-what?! "

" Shocking I know, but I can help. " The man laughed a bit. His laugh was not an ordinary laugh. The accent gave it a more hilarious feeling. Even Mitch wanted to giggle a little, but he decided to hold it in.

" R-really? "

" Yeah. " The man gave Mitch a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it carefully.

" Just go to the mountains while you're on your break. I'll be waiting. " The man walked off, leaving Mitch alone to what seemed to be a map of the intire world. The mountains were far from where the PVP clan's home was, and Mitch had never adventured about 400 miles away alone.

So... Is it really worth it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot I even had an account on here... Lel.  
> Sorry for the VERY long wait, I am publishing the other finished chapters that are already on Wattpad here, and also a short sneak peak of the next chapter to make up for it. Anyways, here it is.

Ty awoke in his white tent after the past chaotic day was over. He snatched his headphones off the table that held his computer and put them on immediently. He got out of bed, but noticed something under his mattress.

" Oh great... " Ty said to himself, taking the thing that was slid under his mattress. He was very confused after he saw what it was.

It was a letter, but it was a light tan color and looked very old. It also had weird placed letters on it that looked like this:

AWGS SMWP HIZN FRBB AXFQ RJFL HGMZ RTND CRVG CLTA HZCA QTMN CNSA OULW VADW VREM RBII LYUP VPXR BXPR AUOG TFJB STJZ LSQN WBUR FHPZ JQVU URZZ BAKK MNPF SGHE RJLB JZIH LORT OMKB RWXX OHXQ

" What the? " Ty stared at the letter for a long time, trying to figure out what in the world it was, and who wrote it.

Ty stuffed the letter inside his pocket and walked out of his tent. All of his friends were waiting for him.

" Hi Ty! " Adam said with a smile. It seems like they all were going to just go on with their lives and forget the past day.

" What took you so long? This is the first time you were ever the last outta the tent! " Crainer said with a slight laugh.

" Well... I found something under my mattress when I woke up. " Ty said, pulling the letter out of his pocket.

" Oh boy. Here we go again. What is it this time? " Ian asked, annoyed.

Ty turned the letter so everyone could see the writing. " I don't actually know. It looks like some kind of cipher... "

" DID SOMEONE SAY CIPHER?! " A voice from the crowed exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Crainer, his eyes now black and maroon and his wings back out.

" Oh great. It's you. " Ty said, looking away.

" Yep! It's your little ol' friend, Villain Crainer! " Villain Crainer flew over to Ty.

Ross, still being silent, facepalmed.

" What? Do you guys not like me? " Villain Crainer asked, turning to Ross.

" Yes! " Everyone said at once.

Villain Crainer stood there for a while, silent. " Fine then. If you guys don't like me, then I won't help you. You all think I'm useless anyway, don't you? "

" Wait! " Ty yelled.

Villain Crainer turned to Ty.

" M-maybe we'll trust you just this once. Right guys? "

Everyone sighed and nodded disappointingly.

" Yay! " Villain Crainer yelled, throwing his hands around Ty.

" Get off me. " Ty said.

Villain Crainer unraveled his arms from Ty. " Now... Let me see that. " He grabbed the letter from Ty's hand and started to read it. " Huh. I never actually learned this type of Cipher... "

" First of all, what type of Cipher is it? " Adam asked.

" I think it's Enigma, but I'm not fully sure. I can only make out all the Os and Es. " Villain Crainer took out a piece of paper that was somehow in his pocket and wrote down something.

" Where did you get the paper? " Ian asked, confused.

" You never know when you'll need it. It's not like I'm stupid like you. I think ahead. " Villain Crainer mocked.

Ian just growled a little at Villain Crainer and looked away.

Villain Crainer stopped writing. " It's not much, but... It's something. " He turned the paper to where Ty could see the writing. It had this written on it:

##! #o## ##### #o###! #e ### ##e o## #### ##o# ### ## ####e#. # #### # #o### #### ##### #### #o #o# #o######, ### # #o#'# #### ####o## #### #o ##o#. - #o## ###e##, ### #e#### o# ##e ##### ####, #e#o

" Huh. This is... Actually quite useful. " Ty said, taking the paper.

" See! I told you all I wasn't useless! " Villain Crainer said, raising his head high.

" For once. " Ian mumbled.

" HEY! AT LEAST I'M NOT STUPID LIKE YOU! "

" Would you guys just stop for just a moment?! " Adam exclaimed.

" Fine! " Villain Crainer yelled.

" Whatever! " Ian yelled as well.

" Well... What now? " Ty asked.

" I guess we just go on with our normal day until something happens. " Adam said and Ross nodded afterwards. Everyone sat down to eat a delicious breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, things were also going quite well at the Nature Clan's base. Everyone was sitting in a circle happily.

" There we go. " Stampy said, wrapping another bandage around where Barney's missing hand was.

" Glad to see you all have my back. I could have died last night. " Barney said with a bright smile.

" Yeah. Also, it was extremely nice of you to stay here all because of Barney, Jason. " Stampy turned to Jason, which was also there.

" No prob. " Jason said. " I didn't want anything happening to him. Well, and my clan's base is in the sky and... " He pointed to his now destroyed jetpack.

" Right. " Stampy giggled.

The only outsider was Bashur, looking down at the floor and having barely any expression at all. He was very silent, so silent that no one even thought to look at him until then.

" Bash? Are you alright? " Stanley asked, finally turning his head to Bashur.

Bashur finally looked up. " Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. " He said with a happy yet confused voice.

" Ok then... " Stampy turned back to Jason.

Bashur suddently got up a few minutes later. " I'm gonna get some more food for when lunch comes. "

" Ok! " Stampy said with a smile as Bashur walked off into the dark forest.

" Is it just me? Or is Bashur acting a little... Weird. " Barney asked the group.

" Everyone's weird here nowadays. It's probably the potion doing that. " Jason said, replacing his helmet's shattered glass from the TNT with clean, unshattered glass.

Besides Bashur, everything was fine that morning!

The keyword is that morning.

They would never know what would have come next.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

It was 10:02 AM. Everything was fine. Until...

" GUYS! "

Everyone stood up. The whole PVP clan sprinted out of the forest, besides Mitch.

" What is it? " Adam asked, confused.

" We can't find Mitch anywhere! " Jerome yelled.

Everyone went silent.

" Please don't tell me what I think happened. " Crainer quietly said.

" What's going on over here? "

Bashur slowly walked out of the forest. " All I heard was that Mitch was missing. "

" Well, we were wondering if you can help us find him and- " Jerome said before Bashur sprinted off, pushing him to the side.

" Bash! " Sky and the other 4 tried to follow Bashur in his steps.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bashur stopped at the sea, giving no signs of moving any further. He once again had no expression, and was looking down at the tide. His friends finally caught up with him.

" Bash! What is going on? " Ty yelled.

Bashur turned his head to the group and pointed to the sea, that's when they knew what he was thinking.

" You're not saying that he... "

Bashur nodded and the group look at eachother shockingly. 

" We still have the extra potions, right? " Sky asked the group. Everyone took a water breathing potion out of their inventory. " Good. "

They all drank a potion and dove down in the water.

Yet they still didn't know that they shouldn't have done that.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sky and his friends approached the huge Sea Clan base and crept inside.

" I just hope that a squid doesn't hear us. " Sky whispered to Ty.

" Don't get me started on the possibilities. " Ty whispered back.

Thats when Ty tripped and fell hard on the floor. " Ow! You would expect water to break your fall, but no! "

" Ty. The place is drained. "

Indeed it was. It looked even better and huger without water.

" Dang water not being able to go through doors! " Ty yelled.

" Oh, look who we have here. "

Everyone turned to one of the doors on the first floor that had an iron plaque that said ' Meeting Room ' on it. " Some unexpected guests. "

They all knew it from the start. It was Quentin.

Bashur slightly growled at Quentin as Sky took a step forward. " We're not playing your games! Where is Mitch?! "

Quentin's smile grew wider. " Funny you ask. We just got an anonymous letter from someone that says, and I quote, ' if you get a visit, don't blame me. Blame the person that trusted me. ' I bet the person he was talking about was Mitch. "

" Who wrote it? " Ian asked with a serious tone.

" Do you not know what anonymous means? It means not identified by name. We don't know who wrote it. " Quentin's smile turned into a serious frown.

" Thanks mister smarty pants. " Bashur sarcasticly said.

" By the way... That wasn't a very nice thing you did back on the 8th floor yesterday. " Quentin's eyes turned straight to Bashur.

" There are 8 floors?! " Sky asked.

" How else are we going to hold 1,346 squids and counting plus me in one building? " 

" True. " 

" We're getting off topic! " Ty yelled. " We need to find Mitch before he gets injured or worse! " Everyone headed for the door, until they realized it closed itself. Sky tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

" Not so fast. " Quentin very slowly approached the group. They turned around to see he was holding an iron sword. " I want a little pay back for yesterday. "

Here we go again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ring, ring! There went the switch bell. Mitch grabbed his bow and iron sword, then started to head back. He realized that he was missing something. The map that the one guy gave him. Snatching the map off the post, he ran back to the PVP Clan base. Once there, he imediently walked to his room and sat on the red bed with the map unfolded. Looking at where a red circle was around the mountains, he would assume that guy would live there, unless it's some sort of trap. Mitch was unsure of what to do. Should he go and not tell anyone about it, leaving Jerome and the others worried sick? Or could he tell someone that he's going to go there? However, it would defiantly be possible that at least one of them would like to go with him, so scratch that off the list. It seemed like the only options were go there without telling, or stay here. Thinking about it and talking to himself for about 10 minutes, he finally decides...

" That's it! I'm going, and no one is going to stop me! "

Mitch felt the rage coming back, but this time, he felt like it was needed. It has only been one day and this affect has gone out of control! Trap or not, it's worth a shot. He grabbed his bow that he placed beside him and took a bag full of arrows with him. Slowly opening the creaking door, he made sure no one was in the yellow walled hallway. He stealthly walked around the house right to the door by the kitchen. He zoomed past the kitchen opening, grabbed all of his coats, and sprinted out of the door with no witness in sight. Then running into the forest where no one can see him from the house. He looked back to the big, three story tall house. Half of his mind wanted to go back. To not run away. To just not worry them any longer. The other half wanted the opposite. It wanted to run away. To find that guy and see what would come next. It was like having two split personalities controlling him at one time, but he was the one that desides who took control. Turning away, he sprinted deeper into the forest. He chose. There was no going back anymore.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Running around the forest trees, climbing the hills, and finally, he made it to the giant mountains.  
" Of course it had to be the highest one. " Mitch said to himself, unfolding the map once more. He threw on his biggest coat and began climbing some more. He was hot as all heck, but he would regret not doing it once he got higher up. It has already been a whole hour. 30 more minutes until they fully notice. His legs ached. His breath was heavy. The heart that has held him for this long felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He had to keep going. This was his only chance.

Climbing up higher and higher. The temperature getting colder and colder. Halfway up the mountain he started to shiver, even with his big coat on. After putting on every coat he had, he continued forward.

To be totally honest, he was very, very tired. Having walked and ran for about a hour and a half, he just wanted to lie down. There was snow everywhere. It was just the beginning of Spring, so it seemed logical, but there was no right for it to be this cold! He was almost there. Shivering immensely, his legs were giving out on him and his fingers were numb. So close, yet it was too far. He fell to the snowy ground, curling up to try to keep warm. If he tried to get up, his legs would not respond. Is this how I'm going to die? Mitch asked in his head. He couldn't think clearly and was gasping for air. He shouldn't have gone. He should have listened to the side that told him to stay. Maybe it's for the better. If he couldn't control his rage, then someone could be hurt. Either way, he was helpless. It was going to end there...

Until...

" Oh, I thought I heard something! " A familiar voice said to him.

Mitch was too cold to look, but he could tell by the accent. It was the guy that gave him the map. He was wearing about 5 layers of coats and hoodies, but other than that, he's the same.

The guy picked him up, the body heat giving Mitch some relief and making him somewhat relaxed.

" Here. Let me get you inside. "

Mitch felt the cold, hard wind he once felt go away and the lighting darkened. A warm room shown in front of him with two brown, big, identical chairs sitting on the both of the edges of a red circular rug about 10 or so feet wide. The flooring was dark oak and the walls were just stone bricks. Straight from the cave like opening was an already lit, brick fire place. A birch door was on the east wall, looking a bit torn and scratched.

The guy slowly walked over to the chair on the east side and sat Mitch down on it. It felt so comfortable to feel warmth after what happened outside. His breathing slowed down, he started to feel his legs and fingers again. He could think clearly. Everything was turning back to normal.

The guy threw off his coats, but kept his hoodie on. He sat in the other chair on the west side. " Feel better? " He asked, looking at Mitch.

" Y-yeah! " Mitch's legs went away from his body. " I... I can't thank you enough! I really could have died... "

" Meh. Don't mention it. I'm always there to help. " The guy crossed his legs and looked at the fire place.

" Well... Um... Sir? I still don't know your name. "

The guy turned his attention back to Mitch, looking a little shocked. " My... Name... " He thought for a moment. " Just... Call me Four, ok? "

" Four? Ok then... " Mitch said. This is just getting weirder... He thought, looking down at the dark oak floor.

" Well, I know why you came here. You wanted to see me, correct? "

Mitch turned back to Four and nodded slowly.  
Four giggled, his laugh becoming more funny because of the accent.

" Just as I expected. You are quite predictable. "

Mitch's right eye slightly glowed red. " What is that suppose to mean? "

" As I said. Predictable. Your eye is glowing red again. "

His eye turned back to brown. " Oh. Eheh. Sorry. "

Four stood up. " Come with me. " He walked toward the scratched up birch door and opened it. He walked inside and Mitch tried to follow.

Once he got in, he was surprised. The flooring and walls were the same as the first big room, but this room's size was a quarter of that room's. A long table sat across the west wall with loads of potions and other stuff. There was a faded yellow tipped arrow on it too. Right beside the table was a big oak book shelf with alphabetical ordered books. Other than that, it just looks like a useless room with no purpose.

Four snatched the tipped arrow off the table and turned over to Mitch.

" This is the antidote for Allagi. It will hurt a lot, but at the end everything will turn to normal. " Four's smile widened to the point where it looked just a bit creepy.

Mitch was unsure wether to trust Four or not. He's done so much, but this potion can be poison or blindness or something like that. " O-ok... " He took out his bow and loaded it with an arrow just in case.

" Just stand still... "

Four raised the tipped arrow up and was about to stab Mitch with it...

Until... Just suddenly...

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! "

A battle cry rose from the small room. Mitch and Four turned to the east. A person with brown hair and eyes, kind of nerdy glasses, a jacket that was kind of like the one Mitch wears but it was grey and red instead of black and red, and jeans jumped out of a dark area in the room and slashed Four with a diamond sword with full force. Four smashed into the table and potions fell to the floor, shattering into little shards of glass. Books flew up from the impact. The bookshelf toppled over and books spilled everywhere. Blood poured from Four's wounds. Four quickly got up and ran out of the room, dropping the tipped arrow.

" FOUR! " Mitch yelled, but to no response. Four was gone.

Mitch turned to the person that slashed Four, his eye flaring red. As he came to realize he knew this person, his eye turned back. " Tyler? "

Tyler looked over to Mitch, breathing heavily. His clothes were splattered in blood and his diamond sword was too. " Mitch! I'm so glad I found you! Jerome and the others were worried! Why were you here? "

" I uh... Eheh. Long story... " Mitch said.

" Well, we got no time! We have a problem. "

" Problem? What is it? "

Tyler sighed. " It's Quentin. "

" Huh? "


	12. Chapter 12

" NO! "

Another person is knocked to the ground. They're not dead. Yet.

Quentin stood up high, praising his own victory against the group. Adam was against the wall, unable to get up anymore. The group all together did a lot, but not enough. It was 6 versus one, and yet Quentin still won.

However, Bashur was standing still. He didn't fight, and no one knew why or even tried to care.

Quentin realized the hope to care, as you know he wanted things to change the way that Adam and his friends didn't want it to.

" I just realized... Bashy? You are reluctant to fight me. Do you surrender, perhaps? "

That's when everyone turned to Bashur. Once again, no expression and looking down at the floor. He took a step forward.

" Bash, no! " Adam yelled.

" We should have saw this coming... " In the middle of the fight, Crainer turned into Villain Crainer.

" Yeah. And can you get off of me?! " Ian yelled, trying to push Villain Crainer off of him.

" That's what I'm trying to do! "

Just suddenly, Bashur leaped at Quentin with an iron sword. Quentin blocked the hit with his sword, but he was still knocked back. Bashur jumped back, but something was different.

Bashur looked a bit pale. His glasses slid down his face, just low enough so you can see his now paler light blue eyes. He was breathing heavily too.

" Heh. So that's how it is, then? " Quentin smirked.

Ty finally had the strength to get up. " Bash? Are you ok? Maybe you should lie down- "

Bashur ignored Ty's worried remarks and ran at Quentin once again. The two clashed together, Quentin seeing through every move Bashur makes. After about a half a minute, Quentin did something clever. Maybe too clever.

He punched Bashur's left corner of his head.

Bashur stepped few inches back in pain. Watermelon chucks were all over where he was. A very light pinkish-red oozed out of the hole in his head, which was the watermelon's version of blood. Of course, being a watermelon means you are weaker than human, but the good part is that one blow only to the corner of the head won't kill you. If Quentin aimed for the middle, that would have been bad news.

Quentin sprinted towards Bashur and tried to slash him with his sword before Bashur could recover. Quentin missed, but he still found another opportunity. He grabbed Bashur by the shirt and threw him with full force.

Sky and the others couldn't even bare to watch. What did Bash do to deserve this? He saw Bashur's 3D glasses hit the floor directly on it's right side, shattering that side's lends. Glass flew across the floor. Only a few pieces stayed on the glasses.

Bashur was laying still on the ground, just 2 feet away from his broken glasses.

'...' No! NO NO NO NO NO NO! '...' Sky said in his head, a worried expresion put on his face. Is Bash really dead?

Quentin laughed. " I knew he was too weak. "

" BASH! " Ty ran over to Bashur, who was still laying still and quiet.

" OH CRAP! " Ian threw Villain Crainer off of him and slowly got up. He ran over by Ty and Sky, Villain Crainer, and Ross did the same ( You forgot Ross was in this, didn't you? XP ).

Ross bent down and put his hand on Bashur.

" Is he still alive? " Sky asked Ross. Ross got back up and nodded.

" Whew! That's a relief! " Ty said.

" So... What now? " Ian asked the group.

" I think you should, y'know... Go ahead and surrender. You have no defense anyway. " Quentin chuckled.

" OH I'LL GIVE YOU A DEFENSE ALRIGHT! " Villain Crainer yelled at Quentin.

" Villain, calm. " Ian said.

Just suddently, Bashur's head lifted up slowly. He just barely grabbed his glasses and put them on. The group stepped back a bit. What in the name of Notch himself was going on?!

Everyone had the look of surprised and worried. It even looked like Quentin didn't have any idea what was going on.

Bash stood up, his hand where the hole in his head was. He was sort of limping and still had no expression.

" Heh heh... " Bashur slightly laughed, but every second his laugh got louder. Every second his laugh got more... Insane like.

Bashur fully stood up and turned around.

His "skin" was no longer pale, but his eyes stayed the same. He had this insane look on his face. His arms and legs shook. He was holding his sword. The hole in his head and the broken lends of his glasses made him look even more insane.

Bashur look at Quentin and suddenly ran towards him. This time, Bash was ruthless, quick, unpredictable. Quentin couldn't catch up with his attacks, and his sword was knocked out of his strong grip. Quentin looked over to find it flew by the wall. He sprinted to grab it, but Bash quickly grabbed his robe and pulled him over.

" You should probably stop wearing this. Makes you easier to catch. " Bashur smirked.

" Enough of your stupid remarks, Bashy. " Quentin angrily looked at Bash.

" Actually, call me Bash'o'path for now on. "

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

" Wait. WAAAAAT? " Villain Crainer exclaimed.

Bashur, or "Bash'o'path", slashed Quentin with his sword. Again, and again. Slash after slash. No one could watch it. There was blood pouring from Quentin and splattering all over the Bash and the floor. Bash tried to make one final move. The classic ol' STAB TO THE HEAD. However, he needed to have two hands, for whatever reason. This version of Bashur did not have any remorse what so ever. He let go of Quentin for the final move.

Quentin ran out of the way before Bash could even get into position and, as quick as he could, busted that door open and swam away in a blur. Bash frowned. " Aww. I was just about to get to the good part! "

He turned to the others, who had the most shocked expression he has ever seen. " Oh. Uh. Well that was a weird first introduction. "

The group exchanged fearful looks.

" Ah. You think I'm gonna hurt you, don't ch'ya? " The new Bash laughed. " Don't worry. I'm too tired for another kill. Also, I got this hole in my head, which is not really helping. "

" B-Bash? What's going on with you? " Sky asked with fear.

" Ehem. The name's Bash'o'path, thank you very much. "

" W-what? H-how? What did you do with the real Bashur?! " Ian stepped to the front.

Bash'o'path shruged with a slightly shocked expression. " Nothing! I swear! I just randomly woke up here with an urge to kill, and the fish was the first thing I saw! Or... Is it an amphibian? Meh, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I was craving fish food. Also, I think he's the one that gave me a hole in my head. I don't know why, but I just bet it was him. "

" But... Why would Bash just suddenly change drastically like that? " Sky thought out loud, but then gasped. " The arrow! "

" Wait. Isn't Allagi just a minor personality changer? " Ian asked.

" Ross, you still have the book? "

Ross nodded, handing Sky the Magic Clan book. " Thanks! "

If you don't remember from chapters 4 through 6, that book has helped Sky and the gang a lot. More importantly, Ross has helped the gang a lot. Even though he suddenly became mute the day Quentin ran away, he also became smarter.

Sky flipped through the pages quickly, but suddenly slowed and turned back to a specific page.

" Guys. "

Everyone turned to Sky.

" Look at this. "

Everyone leaned over to see a page about a very light yellow potion.

It's name was gyrnáei.

" Gyrnáei? The heck does that mean? " Bash'o'path peeked over the crowd to look at the page.

" You shut it. " Villain Crainer said.

" It says it's a potion that inverts the personality of one to the point that they are the exact opposite of who they were. " Sky explained.

" Bash was so... Innocent. He would have never had any intent to hurt anyone unless he really had to. " Ty said.

" Exact thing I said about Crainer before Villain showed up. " Ian said.

Villain Crainer turned to Ian. " Can we not? "

" But... Gyrnàei is like a very faded yellow. " Sky said. " The tipped arrow was definatly maroon. I even saw it up close. "

" Oh, right. " Ty remembered when they first descovered this place. Sky got a one way ticket to a torture hell all because he said it was, infact, torture for Bashur, who got it first. Luckly, Ross got Bash unwrapped before Sky got stabbed, and Bash... Well... Bashed Quentin with a butter block.

Ross turned the page to show an almost clear, purplish potion while the others were talking.

To his surprise, it was the answer to the conversation.

Ross poked Sky until he turned to him. Then he pointed to the page.

" Huh? " Sky read the first word, and he already knew.

It was a disguise potion.

Everyone looked at the page and they were all in shock.

" Whoahoho! That is clever! " Villain Crainer said.

" But... Why would that sorcerer guy try to trick us like that? " Ian's eyes widened.

" I don't know, but that person helped us before. It certainly wasn't on purpose. " Ty said.

That's when the door busted open.

Everyone stared at the two people who came inside.

" Ok, what's the problem he- " Mitch turned to the group. " Oh. I guess we got here a bit late. "

" Mitch? Where were you? We came here just to look for you and... " Sky turned to the other person. " T-Tyler? "

Indeed it was. Tyler waved at the group. " Hi guys. I found Mitch. "

" Woah. What happened to Bashur? " Mitch walked over to Sky.

The group sighed and said all at once, " Quentin. "


	13. Chapter 13

" So then we figured out that not only was it changed but basicly... Inverted. "

Whew! That was a loooonng explimation Sky had to say! Luckily I didn't have to write it all since you already kinda already know it.

What? You want a summery? Geez. You have short memory or somethin? It's only been, Idk, a few minutes? A day? Depends when you read this. However, since I want to please you, I will say it all in only 5 breaths. Feel free to skip ahead to save time.

Ready? Here we go.

* Deep breath. *

So at the start of the story, the squids try to make their own clan. Before that actually happens, they try to get Quentin to join. Being too curious, he runs away from his friends and goes to the base...

...

What? You think I'm gonna give the FULL UNRELEASED story? Ha! Nice try.

Is that why you wanted me to give you a summery? Well I ain't buying it.

DON'T SAY AIN'T ISN'T A WORD! It's annoying.

Anyway, back to the summery.

* Deep breath. *

So then we go to the Nature clan. Bashur, Stampy, and Barney find a letter from the new clan, the Sea Clan, to go to their base. They go and things get outta hand. Like Bash gets taken away and such.

Stampy and Barney escape and tell the no clan guys about it. They save Bash thanks to... ER. Sorry. An UNKNOWN leader of the Magic Clan.

They try to figure out who it is, and then Jason's all like, " Hey, I wanna help U! " And-

What? I like it to be my version.

WELL IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN I WON'T GIVE YOU A SUMMERY!

FINE! I'LL STOP!

Geez. Ok. Back to the story then. I guess you want more action then me.

I guess it's for the better. This book was 70 minutes long all the way through chapters 1 - 13, so I would have had so much to say in 5 breaths. Anyway, boi, and enjoy this chapter! :P

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Huh. Weird. " Mitch walked beside the other 7 on their way to the PVP clan home.

" Soo, how did Quentin actually get that way? Or do you not know? " Tyler kept asking question after question.

" Yeeaah. We don't know. " Ty gave a simple answer.

It was silent for a little moment. It seemed like the two asked every single question to be answered.

What was good was that the group saw the house around the corner. They walked straight over, knocked on the door, and waited.

The door opened and Jerome stood on the other side. Looking at everyone there, his eyes widened when he saw Mitch.

" Mitch! " Jerome yelled with joy. He leaped up and hugged Mitch tightly. They both smiled and laughed.

" AWW! IT'S SOOO... CUTE! " The normal Crainer yelled.

Ian turned to Crainer. " Don't you dare. "

After a long hug, Jerome pushed back. " Where were you? "

Mitch's smile quickly turned into a frown once he heard that sentence. " Uhhh. Long story? Eheheh. Eh. "

Tyler stood a foot away from the two. " I found him up at the top of the mountains. I don't know why he was there, but he was. "

Mitch sighed with relief. '...' Thank you for giving not much detail... '...' He said in his head.

Jerome turned to Tyler. " You found him?! I can't thank you enough! I'll call the others right away! " Jerome got out his phone and started dialing his friend's numbers.

Mitch felt a sudden drop of water hit his head. He looked up. Rain. Of course. Welp, it was Spring. Or... Almost? He completly forgot with everything happening.

" If we stay out here, you won't be calling anyone anytime soon. " Mitch said and pointed up.

Jerome sighed. " Of course. Well, time to get inside. " He was about to go inside, but suddenly stopped. " Uh... Well... Do you guys want to stay here until the rain is gone? " He looked at the other 6.

" Wow, really?! " Sky spoke up in suprise.

" Yeah! You guys found Mitch, and that's enough for me. Come on in! It's my treat to you! "

Sweet! A first class ticket to the royalty's home?! Who would say no to that?! The PVP clan people are the protecters of the island. They are warriors! They are the most royal clan to ever exist! To be in their house is like a once in a life time chance! Everyone was so excited.

" EEEEEE! WE'REGOINGINSIDETHEPVPCLANSHOOOOOOOMMME! " Crainer was... A bit too excited actually. He shook Ian a whole lot.

" CRAAIINEER STOOP SHAAKIING MEEE! II'M GOOIING TOO BEEE SIIICK! " A loud cry came from Ian, and Crainer stopped shaking him. " Sorry... I'm just so excited! "

Everyone entered the house. " Look around if you'd like! Just... Don't touch anythi- "

The 6 ran in different directions.

" -iiiing. " Jerome sighed. " Maybe this was a bad idea. "

Mitch closed the door behind him, his right eye slightly glowing red. " Ya think? "

" Mitch. " Jerome pointed to his eye.

Mitch realized what is was and sighed. " This is going to be a long day. "

Jerome walked over to the kitchen and Mitch went over to his room. He sat down on his bed, thinking about what happened back at the mountain.

That's when the door creaked open slowly. Mitch looked up. " Guys?- " A shocked expression was put on his face.

" Hello again, Mitch. "

" Four?! "

Indeed it was. The hoodie he had on was new, even though he still had blood on his right cheek. A wide smile was spread across his face.

" H-how did you get in?! " Mitch jumped up from his bed.

" Well, the door was open. While you were having a lovey dovey reunion moment with Jerome I snuck in, but only to talk with you. Alone. "

" Why alone? "

Four's smile turned into a frown. " I... Don't like to be noticed too much. "

" Yeah. I feel that way too sometimes. "

Four closed the door, walked over and sat on Mitch's bed. Mitch sat down by him.

" So, Four? "

Four turned to Mitch.

" How's that wound? You did take quite a blow there. "

" Heh. " Four lifted his hoodie up to show a black tux with a sword cut in it, but the actual wound was covered in long, white bandages. " It's mostly ok. All the small ones from the glass will heal in no time. "

Mitch gave a thumbs up with a smile as Four pulled his hoodie back down.

" Now back to what I was meaning to talk to you about. I want you t- "

Four's sentence was interupted by the knocking of the door.

" Mitch? Lunch is ready! "

Four jumped up, looked around the room, and whispered to Mitch. " Hide me! "

Mitch wasn't sure what to do. After about 10 seconds, the door opened. " Mitch? Are you ready to eat? "

Whew! That was too close for comfort! Four was able to fit under the bed apparently. Mitch turned to Jerome, who was at the door. " Yep! Just give me a few, K? "

Jerome nodded and closed the door. Four peeked out from under the bed. " I may stay here a while... "

" Its fine. " Mitch opened the door and walked out the room, closing the door behind him as well.

Four crawled out of the bottom of the bed and looked around the room. " It has to be here somewhere. "

He looked in every corner, but still found nothing. " UGH! WHY ARE THEY SO GOOD AT HIDING! " Four punched the suppost to be wooden wall, but it was metal instead. He yelped in pain, but then came to realization. " Huh? Metal? Heh heh. Couldn't hide from me forever, couldn't it? "

It took all of Four's force to pull that door open and find a green, glowing crystal shard.

" Finally. I will be complete again! " Four laughed evily.


	14. Chapter 14

Crainer held on to Ian's hand and ran across the hall. Ian could barely catch up, and almost tripped once. Once they reached the end of the hall, there was a staircase leading up to the second floor. Crainer finally let go of Ian and said, " Come on, Ian! There's so much to explore! " 

With a slight laugh, Crainer sprinted upstairs. Ian went to follow, but noticed something on the wall by the 3rd step. Yellow dyed... Cobblestone? Wow. Who knew cobble could be dyed. Well, Ian was addicted to cobble, and it was a coincidence he was the one that spotted it. 

Not only did he spot the cobble, he found a door handle. Being curious, he twisted the handle, and there it is. A secret door.

Ian was confused at the sight of it. Why would they have a secret door? Inside was a dimly light room, just big enough to fit Ian comfortably. The weird thing was that a staircase leading downwards was right across from the door. Ian looked at the upward stair case to make sure Crainer wasn't coming down. '...' Maybe it's better to keep this... Secret. '...' Ian said to himself. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Going down the staircase was the first step of discovering the lore of the island that he never knew.

Once he got to the bottom, he was shocked. There was a gigantic white pillar below a light blue floating orb about the same size as the pillar. Around it were 8 smaller pillars about 1/12 of the size of the giant one. Every single small pillar besides 2 had a floating green crystal shards above it. There was nothing less. Nothing more. Just the pillars, the orb, and the crystals. 

Ian took a few steps forward. It was so weird, yet so beautiful. He wondered what it was for, until he heard singing from the staircase.

" TNT, TNT. They're all that I need. TNT, TNT. Destroy the cities. "

It was repeated, over and over and over. Ian quickly ran behind the giant pillar, trying to hide. He couldn't see who it was, but his voice didn't sound familiar. A slight accent arose from it. Once the guy got to the bottom, he stopped singing.

" Ah. Almost done. This project took years on end, and now it's finally going to be complete! "

Ian was scared he would be caught, and possibly killed. He tried to stay as quiet as possible.

The guy walked closer to the pillars, and Ian got even more scared. The guy went over to one of the empty small pillars and took out a green crystal shard, just like the ones that were already on the other pillars. He threw it up over the pillar and some sort of light blue magic from the orb caught it, slowly putting it on the empty pillar. After that, he just walked back upstairs. Ian gave a sigh of relief, but that didn't mean the guy wouldn't come back soon. Ian, as quickly as he could, ran upstairs and slammed that cobble door shut. Ian sighed, turning back to the hall. He was about to walk back, when someone grabbed his shoulder. He jumped, but realized it was Jordan.

" Ian? How... How did you come from the wall just then? "

Ian didn't know what to say. " Well, uh... I'll explain later. Just take my word, AND NEVER GO DOWN THERE. "


	15. Chapter 15

The day went along pretty quickly. For Mitch, anyway. Having his other friends over wasn't as bad of an idea as he had thought. The only problem was... Bash.

Or, Bash'o'path, as he calls himself now.

It's just so... Weird to see Bash like he is now. It's almost like he's gone... Psycopathic or something. Huh, actually. That explains the new name. Back to what I was saying, he tried to ignore it.

The storm still passed by. It turned out to be one of those thunder storms, so no one could go out to the post. Everyone was in the kitchen, except Jordan and Ian.

" Where are they? "Jerome started to worry.

" I haven't seen Ian anywhere. I hope he's ok. " Crainer tapped his fingers on the table.

Just then, everyone heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Jordan walked into the kitchen with Ian by his side. " Sorry we're late. "

Tyler turned to the two. " Where were you guys? "

Jordan and Ian looked at each other, then looked back at the others. " Long story... "

Tyler jumped up from his chair. " Can we stop with the long stories?! Mitch had a long story, now you two?! Can't we just spill the beans already?! "

Suddenly, Mitch's eye glowed red again. " WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!!! "

Everyone stared at Mitch for quite a while.

" Mitch. " Jerome said.

Mitch's eye quickly turned back to its normal brown. " Uh... Eheh. Sorry. That happens sometimes. "

Crainer looked at Adam and mouthed, " The arrow. " Then turned back to Mitch.

" Riiiiiiiggghht. " Adam said.

After that, the day was very normal. The storm let everyone socialize for once. Even if no one could go to the posts, there were good things too.

Now it was 10:30 PM. All the guest rooms were filled up with the other 6 people ( There were 2, one on the 2nd floor that was left alone for more than, what? 3 years or so? It could hold about 4 people in there. The other was the often used one on the 3rd floor that was not very spacious. It could hold only 2 at a time. ) Mitch went into his room again to find that the window was open and a note was placed onto it. It read,

I needed to do something, so I climbed outta this. Don't worry. I had blocks. - Your pal? Four.

Mitch smiled, taking the note off the window and closing the window itself. He took out his daily journal and started to write...

Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Today I met one of the nicest people on this island, next to Jerome of course. His name is Four. At least, that's what he wants me to call him. He saved my bottom at the mountains, was about to give me the antidote until Tyler kinda slashed him, but he's ok. Also came to talk to me in my room. The only weird part is that he wanted to speak to me alone. Eh. He's probably just antisocial. I guess I'll just wait until next morning. - Mitch

He stuck the note the Four wrote onto the page and put the journal away. He jumped on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, Mitch woke up with a yawn. He felt... Completely normal! Like that arrow didn't- oh right. Mitch had completely forgotten about that. Well, it didn't matter now. Mitch looked out the window Four climbed out of, but something was by the forest. All he could see was a puddle of red and something, or someone sitting there on a tree, completely still. Mitch thought he was seeing things, but he wanted to make sure. He shakily walked downstairs and out the door, turned to his right, and-

" OH MY GOD! "

 

( Watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcL2Jd4--n8  
Also sorry for the watermark, it costs money to get rid of it. I may take it off in the future but for now... WHY WATERMARKS? WHYYYYY!!!! X( )


	16. Chapter 16

Mitch stepped towards the dead body of his friend. Tyler was... Dead.

Tears slid down Mitch's face and onto the grass. How could this have happened? Why did he go outside? There was no sign of evidence. It must have been a mob. Possibly an Ender Man. You know how sneaky those creatures can be, but the only question was... Why? WHY WHY WHY? That's all Mitch could ask himself. He heard the front door creak open and turned around to see Jerome and Ant coming outside.

" Mitch? What's wr- HOLY NOTCH!!! " Jerome screamed when he saw Tyler's body. Both of them rushed over by Mitch's side, staring at the body with tears in their eyes. " W-what happened? "

" I don't know! " Mitch said. " I just woke up and saw this outside my window. I thought I was seeing things and... Oh... Oh no... No... No no no no no! "

" We need to alert everyone immediately! Someone wants to kill us. " Ant demanded and Jerome nodded, walking back inside.

Mitch took more steps towards Tyler's dead body. " Poor Tyler... I wish I could've done something. "

Ant put his hand on Mitch's shoulder. " Don't blame it on yourself. No one saw it coming. "

Mitch nodded despair-fully. Ant's face turned from sad to slight shock when he looked at Mitch's face. " Since when did your other eye turn blue? "

Mitch knew what he was talking about. When he looked at his reflection in the sword the day before yesterday, his left eye was blue. " Oh, uh... It happens sometimes. Less often than red, of course. "

Ant looked back to Tyler's body in slight disgust. There was so much blood everywhere! Who was suppost to clean that up? Now that you think about it... What are we suppost to do with his body? We can't just leave it here! That would be disrespectful! Then again, no one wants to carry a dead body... Well besides if your a psycho ( CoughcoughBash'o'pathcoughcough. ).

Soon enough everyone came plowing through the doorway. They all stopped right behind Mitch when they saw the dead body of Tyler.

" Oh my gosh! " Jordan yelled, but then bluntly said, " What items did he have on him? "

" DUDE! " Mitch and Ian both said at almost the exact same time.

" What? Someone needed to ask! "

Ty stepped forward. " How? Tyler was such a good fighter. "

" That's what we all thought. " Ian said, walking closer to Tyler. He reached into his pant's left, non-bloody pocket and took out a diamond sword that was splattered in dry blood. " Weird. All the other blood wasn't dry. "

" But it was defiantly not new. It happened over night. " Adam added.

Then Mitch remembered. The dry blood was Four's! " Hold up, let me see that. "

Ian carefully handed Mitch the sword. He inspected it. There was no denying it. It was Four's blood, but how would he say it? Should he just not tell them about Four? Just saying that he has no idea what it is? Or should he tell them about Four? He looked over to the tree to the left of Tyler. Now he knew his answer.

" Guys, look at this. "

Everyone adverted their attention to what Mitch was looking at. A bloody 4 written right on the tree.

" It's a four... " Jerome got closer to the writting and sniffed it. " Written in blood. "

" Well looks like someone ran out of writting tools. " Bash'o'path joked.

Adam disgustingly looked at Bash'o'path, then looked back at the 4. " Why would they put a 4 here? "

" Um... Actually- " Mitch tried to say, but his words were cut off by a sudden burst of light by the house, which turned into a giant explosion that blew up the entire house and knocked everyone back.

" WHAT THE HECK?! " Ty yelled once the light flashed away.

Everyone turned to what was left of the house.

" NOOO! NOT THE ROYAL HOUSE!!!! " Crainer yelled just before a guy with a black hoodie flew up with 7 green, floating crystals around him. He was laughing insanely.

" FOUR?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! " Mitch yelled.

" You know this guy? " Everyone asked Mitch at once.

" Um... Yeah. About that... "

Four's loud, echoey voice spoke up. " Heya Mitch! Sorry. I just left something in there and I couldn't leave it behind! Oh, and about what's going on? Let's just say... GOD MODE HAS BEEN ENABLED! " Four let out another insane laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitch stared in disbelief. What was secretly in that house that he didn't know?

" HOOOOLLLLD UP! " Ian yelled at Four. " YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE SECRET BASEMENT CRAP WEREN'T YOU? "

" The what? " Everyone asked Ian.

" Uhh.. I forgot to tell you guys, didn't I? "

Four chuckled. " Guilty as charged. "

There was a secret basement? Who would've known that?

Mitch had one question stuck in his head that he had to blurt out. " But... I thought we were friends! "

" Ha! No! What would I need friends for when I have this? I'm unstoppable! " Four let out another evil laugh. " Listen, I don't have all day. There's a world to take over. So, I'll take 5 questions. Use them wisely. The other two count, so you have 3. " 

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to pop up a question. It seemed like the same question had been on everyone's minds, but Ant spoke up to say it. " Did you kill Tyler? "

Four laughed once again. " Isn't it obvious? Of course I did! He was my bait! Since Bash grew stronger, and Barney was back at Nature clan, I needed the next best thing. Tyler was weak. Oblivious, and most of all, Persuasive. He couldn't tell any lie I said. I thought I would need more of these green crystals to kill him, but it turns out one was enough. Though I did use a bunch of command blocks to keep him from screaming and breaking my ears- "

" Command blocks? You know how to use those? " Ty said, interrupting Four's rambling.

" Well, how else would I make that magic thing in the basement without you guys noticing? It's very complicated, but I can do it. "

There was a short pause.

" Ehem. You have one more. "

Everyone looked at each other again. They were all out of questions, until...

" Are you the leader of the Magic Clan? "

The question came from Adam. Four's smiled turned into a slight frown. " Huh. I didn't suspect that question. I see why you would ask that, but if I was the leader of that clan, I would already be unstoppable! "

It looks like they were still looking, but before then...

" Finally, done with the questions. Now, the moment I've been waiting for! "

A light blue ball of magic started forming in Four's hands. " GOODBYE, OLD FRIENDS!!! "

He aimed the magic ball right at Mitch and, before he knew it, was flying towards a tree and slamming into it. The impact made his whole body ache with severe pain, even if it only hit his chest. He shakily got up to notice his head was bleeding, and his friends were already trying to fight Four. Jerome got his diamond axe he named Betty ( because who doesn't name their axes now a days? ) and was trying to jump up at Four, using the remains of the house as his parkour. Once he got close, however, an strong, invisible force knocked Jerome down to the ground. An iron sword came flying at Four, but the same invisible force caught it mid-air.

Four laughed, saying, " Come on! Is that all you got?! "

With that, the sword was snapped clear in two and thrown back at its owner, Bash'o'path. Bash'o'path ducked just in time before the blade of the sword flew straight over his head and stabbed the tree behind him. He stood up straight, switching his focus between the blade and the handle of his once sword.

" Well dang. " Bash'o'path frowned. " I'm out! I'm used to killing innocents not gods! "

He then ran into the forest looking for safety.

" Really?! " Ty yelled, before he was picked up by the force randomly and thrown around like a toy in a 2 year old's hand. He was knocked into tree to tree. It was an endless and aimless cycle of pain for him. All that came from Four was an insane laugh.

" Hey! " Another yell came from Adam. Ty was suddenly put down and another magic ball came flying at Adam. Adam flew into another tree almost right by Mitch. Both Adam and Ty lied there, still breathing, but otherwise, motionless.

Tears became dripping out of Mitch's eyes. Those tears quickly turned into... Rage. His eye glew a very bright and neon red to where it was almost blinding. Another laugh came from Four.

" Remember when I said you were predictable? Yeah, that's still true. " Four said, readying another magic ball.

This time, Mitch could not just stand still. He reached for Tyler's diamond sword, which he had dropped once he was hit the first time, and charged towards Four. The magic ball hurled towards Mitch at remarkable speed, but he jumped out of the way so that it hit a tree behind him, knocking it down in the process. Mitch took the same route Jerome did to reach Four, who was making another magic ball. Again, it shot at Mitch and he dodged it, but this time, it made a U-turn back towards him. Just as Mitch jumped, he slashed one of the green gems. The magic ball shrank a little just before it hit his back. Mitch fell down to the floor, trying to stay conscious.

" I would want to say goodbye, but I simply don't have the time! " Four laughed as he made another magic ball in his hands.

It seemed like it was all over.

Until... A battle cry was heared. Everyone left conscious turned to see what it was. It was Jason flying towards Four at full speed. Four didn't have time to react, and was knocked down to the floor. All the green gems scattered everywhere, then were picked up by... An orange cat? Honestly, Mitch didn't know anymore. Jason flew back down and held Four in place.

" What are you doing? Those are my gems! " Four yelled, trying to make Jason loose his grip.

" No. They're not yours. Infact, they're not ours either. " Jason said as the orange cat lifted up an anvil over the crystals slowly. " That's why we're getting rid of them! "

" Wait! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I WORKED SO HARD ON THOSE! STOP IT! "

It was too late. The cat had already dropped the anvil, turning the crystals into dust.

" Y-you... NGGGGAAAAH! " Four threw Jason off of him and stood up. " I-I'll kill you. I'll kill you a-all. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! "

With that, he ran off somewhere in the forest.

Jason stood back up, bluntly saying, " Pushy much? "

The cat let out a giggle. " I get it. ' Pushy. ' "

" That was not suppost to be a joke. "

Jason looked over to Mitch, who was still laying on the ground. He walked over and stopped right next to him, pulling out his hand.

" Need some help? " He said, cheerfully.

Mitch took his hand and he was pulled up to where he could stand. Well, sort of stand. He couldn't do it on his own because of the pain, so he still held on to Jason's hand.

" Th-thanks for s-saving me. " He said, smiling.

Jason smiled back. " No problem! I'm always there to help. It's lucky that I got my jetpack fixed yesterday. Where are the others? "

" Over here. "

Mitch and Jason turned to what was left of the house. Ian, Ant, Crainer, and Jordan were behind the front wall ( which was the only wall that partially survived. ) all holding swords.

" We were waiting until the evil guy dropped down to the floor so we could ambush them. " Ant said.

" Wow. Good strategy. " Jason said, giggling afterwards.

" I know. I'm a great strategist. " Ant said proudly.

" Actually, I came up with that- " Jordan tried to say before being interrupted.

" Shh they don't need to know. "

" Riiggght. " Mitch said, looking back at Jason. " So, how did you find us? Did you hear the explosion? "

" Well, yeah. That and Bashu- errr. ' Bash'o'path ' informed us of what was really going on. " Jason explained.

" Bash'o'path? "

" Aww yeah! " Bash'o'path came out of the forest. " I told them about, what's his name? Four? I think it's Four. The point is you all would be dead if it weren't for me! I'm ready for thank yous. "

Everyone was silent.

" I said, I'm ready for thank yous. "

There was more silence.

" Really? I saved your lives! "

" No, I saved their lives! " Jason turned to Bash'o'path. " All you did was inform and possibly slowed us down! "

" Well, I informed you so you could get there in a panic. It's your fault you were slow! "

" Everyone please stop! You're gonna give me a headache! " The orange cat yelled.

" I already have a headache. " Mitch said, annoyed. Then, he realized something. " Hey, aren't we missing two people? "

" Who? "

" Jerome and Ross. "

Just then, they heard some of the debris moving and saw some of it go up. Ross stood up, covered in dust and broken off chips of wood planks. In his hands was the unconscious body of Jerome. He walked over to Mitch once he threw Jerome onto his shoulder.

" Ross, you are a miracle. " Mitch said. Ross gave a thumbs up.

" Hey, why did you stop talking all of a sudden? " Mitch asked.

Ross gave an uncomfortable look.

" Do you not want to talk about it? "

Ross shook his head as a no.

" It's fine. Everyone has something that they want to keep to their selfs. Oh! By the way, where are we going to stay? Cause, the house is destroyed and all. "

" Hmm... Oh! You could stay in the no-clan camp! " Jason suggested.

" Aww... I was just getting used to being royal. " Jordan said disappointingly.

" Spooklez, lighten up! Look at the bright side! At least you get to stay with ME! " Crainer hugged Jordan hard. And I mean VERY hard.

" Crainer! Don't suffocate him! " Ian yelled and Crainer let go instantly.

" Well, let's go now. Someone needs to pick up Adam and Ty before we forget. " Mitch said and everyone nodded, going along their way.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam woke up with the biggest pain in his head and neck. In fact, the pain was everywhere. He was missing his shades; and the weirdest part is, he was back in his normal bed. What happened? He thought, then he remembered.

" Really?! " Ty yelled, before he was picked up by the force randomly and thrown around like a toy in a 2 year old's hand. He was knocked into tree to tree. It was an endless and aimless cycle of pain for him. All that came from Four was an insane laugh.

" Hey! " Another yell came from Adam. Ty was suddenly put down and another magic ball came flying at Adam. Adam flew into another tree almost right by Mitch.

That's when he was knocked out.

There were bandages wrapped around his head and left arm. He surely took quite a beating from just one hit. Wait. If he was back at the No-clan base, did that mean they won? He shook the pain off and stood up. Peeking outside, he saw all his friends, including Jason, Stampy, and Barney. Since when did they get here? He thought. He stepped onto the outside grass, still holding onto the yellow tent's " door. " Ross was the first to notice Adam. Ross poked Mitch, who was covered with bandages, a couple of times so he would notice. Ross pointed at Adam and everyone looked at him.

" You're awake! " Mitch said excitedly, running over to Adam.

" Woah, calm it, Mitch. You know you both still need to recover. " Jason walked over aswell.

" Recover schmuver! " Barney yelled incoherently. " Can we lay off the recover bull-s for once? "

Everyone looked at Barney in slight shock. No one has ever heard Barney be that close to having... Y'know. ' Language. '

" You know what? I agree with the dino guy. " Bash'o'path said, joining the conversation.

" I said my name is Barney. "

" Whatever. We can't just lay back, we need a defence or somethin'! "

Jordan joined the slight arguing. " True, but what are we going to do? The whole PVP clan house is destroyed, so there's no diamonds or iron in sight. Sure, we could start from scratch, but the enemies will get to us by that time! We're completely hopeless right now! All we truly have is Tyler's old diamond sword. How did he even get a diamond sword? He's not even in the PVP clan! What is this dry blood on it? That's all questions we could have asked if we were aware of Four's presence, but now look where we are! We're homeless, defenceless, worryful that someone else will die. The best we can do is just let it all happen. If we even have time, we can just enjoy ourselfs in our last few days on this world, but I doubt that. "

Everyone was shocked with realization. It was true. Everything Jordan had said was true. From start to end. Every word. It was all true.

After a long pause of silence, Jordan then said, " Oh, did I scare you guys? Sorry, I do that sometimes. "

" Uhh. Yeah. " Mitch said, and that was the end of the argument. However, it didn't stop the conversations.

Everyone went off to go have seperate conversations with others. There was nothing to do anyways. Adam wasn't aiming to have a conversation, but he started one anyways. " So... How long have I been out for? "

" About 4 hours or so. " Mitch said.

" Yep! I bet you're the heaviest sleeper on the entire island! " Crainer jumped in on the conversation. " Say, this is the first time I actually seen you without your shades. "

Oh right! His shades! He completely forgot he had them off. " Speaking of my shades, where are they? "

" Oh yeah! " Jason stepped in front of Adam and dug into his armor's pocket. He took out Adam's shades and handed them to him. " They're a bit cracked, but you can still wear them. "

Adam took the shades and put them on. They were a little cracked on some of the sides, but it didn't really matter. " So... Now that the PVP Clan house is destroyed, what are you going to do? " He asked Mitch.

" We agreed to stay here until we can build a new one. It's going to take a while though. It would be much faster if... You know. " Mitch explained.

" I thought we vowed never to talk about that again. " Crainer stepped in again. This time Adam noticed something a little different. Crainer's hair was... Purple in the front?

" Crainer, since when was your hair purple? " Adam asked, pointing to the purple.

" Oh! That! Yeah, I don't know how it got there. It just popped up randomly. I thought it was squid ink for a second but then I was like ' wait! Squid ink isn't purple! It's black! ' So, yeah. "

The talking stopped for a little bit. There was nothing else to talk about, so what's the point?

" Um... Guys? You know what we forgot to do? " Ant said after a short period of silence. " Get Tyler's body. "

There was an even longer period of silence. Yep. They completely forgot to do that.

" So? Who's gonna do it? "

The silence continued until a big sigh came from the group.

" I'll do it. " Bash'o'path said, already facing the forest. " You all are too much of a pussy to do it any way. "

Then, he was off into the woods.

After that, there was even more silence. No one knew what to say anymore. They had lost a member, been betrayed, and lost a home in just one morning! That truly was a morning nightmare.

" Hey, fellas? " Bash'o'path's voice distantly came from the forest. " The body isn't there. "

" Wait, what? " Ant said with slight shock.

" You better not be playing jokes on us! " Mitch said, his right eye glowing red once more.

" Mitch. Your eye. " Jerome said and Mitch's red eye faded back to normal.

" Sorry. "

The group ran over to where the old house was. Half way to it, they met up with Bash'o'path.

" Come! " He said eagerly, running off to the destroyed house. As the others reached it, they turned to where Tyler's body was. Or where Tyler's body would be, if it wasn't there. They stopped suddenly and knocked eachother over like dominoes. Bash'o'path bursted out with laughter once he saw everyone fall.

" Wow. Just wow you guys. " Bash'o'path tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

" Shut it! " Mitch yelled, trying to get Ant off of him. His eye glowed red as well.

" Eye, Mitch. " Jerome said, standing up to let Ross get off of the ground.

Mitch's eye turned to normal once again. " Not again! "

As soon as everyone standed up and dusted them selfs off, they walked over to where the big blood puddle where Tyler should be was.

" Where is it? " Ant asked.

" My guess is that somebody took it, more specifically, Four. " Jordan looked around, searching for a trail.

" Why would Four do that? " Mitch asked, looking around as well.

" Out of spite I guess. Or maybe just to mess with us. Who knows? "

Randomly, Jerome sniffed the air. " Do you guys smell that? "

" Smell what? " Ty asked.

" It smells kinda like... " Jerome sniffed the air again, then said, " Spiders? "

" Well, duh! It was just night. " Mitch said.

" Ahem. " Jerome pointed to Mitch's eye, and it turned to normal.

" OH COME ON! " Mitch yelled out of frustration.

" But it smells cooked and... OH GOSH! Sorry, it's just... Ugh! There's some smells I can't take! "

" Like Ian? " Crainer laughed.

" Are we seriously making a joke now? " Ian said.

" Who wouldn't? "

" Back to seriousness, what is it? " Adam asked.

Jerome then said... " Poison. Potions of poison. "

" Poison? Isn't that one of the illegal potions? " Ty asked, taking the Magic Clan book out of Ross' pocket. Ross stared back with a mean look.

" Wait... What is that? " Jerome asked, staring at the book.

" Oh! We forgot to mention this! " Ty looked up from the book. " This is about a secret clan called the Magic Clan. There's only one person in it, but legend says he's really strong! "

" Do you know who he is? " Ant asked.

" No, but we're trying to figure it out! " Ty said.

" But he does have a lot of potions and one of them inverts your personality entirely but it can be disguised so it would turn into the color of a maroon potion that only alters your personality a lil bit so yeah! " Crainer butted in and said quickly, then covered his mouth afterwards.

" I'm gonna need a rewind for me to understand what he just said. " Ant said.

Suddenly, everyone saw a very bright and flaming red light that made them all turn to Mitch. His eye was almost literally flaming red.

" One of them does WHAT?! " He bursted out.

" M-Mitch. Your eye is- "

" WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?! I NEED TO FIND THAT LEADER RIGHT NOW!!! "

" Well... I- "

Mitch ran back into the forest, faster than ever before.

" MITCH! " Jerome went after him, and the others did the same.

Jordan stopped suddenly, as he had spotted something under the rubble of the house. He pulled it out from under a big plank of wood. It was small, very torn, and really dusty, but it was not at all old. He blew the dust off the item. It was Mitch's daily journal. Not wanting to forget it, he put it in his pocket and followed the others.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Exhausted, Jerome finally caught up to Mitch. Everyone else was following him and caught up not far behind.

" Mitch! What are you doing? " Jerome asked, trying to catch his breath.

Mitch stopped and turned around, his eye still flaming red. " I need to find that Clan Leader. "

" Why? " Jerome asked again, but Mitch just took off again. " Mitch! "

Jerome grabbed onto Mitch's flannel, stopping both of them. Mitch looked over to Jerome again.

" Mitch... If you need to find this person, then we'll help you. We're all looking for him anyways, right? "

Everyone behind him nodded. Mitch sighed and said, " Fine, but don't screw anything up. "

He made Jerome let go of his flannel and started to walk forward.

Jerome sniffed the air again. " Uh, Mitch? It's this way. " He pointed left with a nervous smile.

Mitch gave him a mean look. " Fine. " And started walking the way Jerome pointed.

Jerome stared at Mitch as he walked away. " That's not my Mitch. "

" What are you waiting for?! Come on! " Mitch yelled back at them and they started walking towards him.

\-------------------------------------------------------

This way. That way. Left, right, blah blah blah! That's what the past few 30 minutes were. Finally, they've reached their destination. At least, they thought.

" I swear, the smell is coming from over here! " Jerome yelled.

" I knew you would screw something up! That's just what you do! " Mitch yelled back.

" Mitch, it wasn't his fault. " Ian placed his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

" YES IT IS! HE'S THE ONE THAT LED US HERE! " Mitch yelled at Ian, making a long silence happen.

" I-I just don't get it. Maybe I am getting the direction wrong. " Jerome sat on one of the biggest rocks in the area, but he felt himself drop a little. " Ow! ...Huh? " He looked down and the rock was no longer a rock, it was a hatch.

" Hey look! Fluffy found the hatch! " Bash'o'path said.

Jerome hopped off the hatch and opened it. Looking down, he saw a ladder going down a hole.

" Huh. Maybe you didn't mess it up. For now, at least. Let's go. " Mitch held onto the ladder and went down. Everyone followed ( Jason, of course, flew down it again. ) him downward and closed the hatch after everyone had dropped into the hole fully.

" Hey, guys! Wait up! You guys go way too- " Jordan finally caught up, but was left with just a hatch in front of him and no one else there but himself. " Oh come on! "

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jerome planted his feet on the ground, exhausted from the long climb down. He stared at the dimly light room which he landed in. Book shelfs were all around the walls with an enchantment table in the middle of it all, sitting on the quarts floor. Right in front of him was an iron door with a lever right next to it placed on the book shelf wall. Above it all was a netherrack roof.

" Wow. It's fancier than our old house. " Jerome said, amazed.

" We don't have time for that. " Mitch landed on the ground and walked toward the iron door. " Let's go. "

Mitch flicked the lever and the iron door opened. He stepped right in the room and looked left, then right, and sprinted right back into the book shelf room with his back against the wall.

" What is it? Is someone in there? " Jerome walked closer to him.

" Yep. Purple cloak and all. " Mitch said, his eye glowing brighter. " Be ready to attack. "

" Attack? "

" Yes, attack! How else are we going to kill him? "

" Kill him? Hold up a minute! No one said anything about killing. "

" I did. Just now. " Mitch took the diamond sword out of his pocket. " Now let's go. "

" I don't think killing him is a smart idea. Besides, he could be useful to know more stuff about all the things that has been going on. " Ty stepped in between them.

" Well, he tried to kill me, so we should kill him, and that's that! Let's go. " Mitch walked into the room, but Jerome pulled him back in.

" No. " Jerome said, making a very serious face.

" Excuse me? " Mitch turned around.

" I don't know what is up with you, but you are being the most douchiest person on this entire world! We could get some serious info about this guy, but you want him dead because he only affected you!- "

" He affected all of us! Look at Bashur! "

" BASH'O'PATH! " Bash'o'path yelled across the room.

" Whatever his name is! Everything has changed thanks to him! He needs to die! "

" WELL I- " That's when he saw someone behind Mitch with purple glowing hands that made a ball of magic as big as his torso, and whoever it was, it was aiming for Mitch. " M-Mitch? Look behind you. "

" Ha! You think I'm that stupid! I'm not gonna fall for- "

The ball was let go and flying straight towards him.

" MITCH! " Jerome pushed Mitch down and he came down with him, just barely dodging the ball.

Mitch got up, turned around, and started charging towards the Magic Leader. The Magic Leader did some kind of movement and... He teleported out of Mitch's sight. A few seconds later, however, he reappeared with another magic ball in his hand and shot it right towards Mitch, knocking him down. Jerome could not just watch anymore. He took out Betty ( his diamond ax, if you don't remember. ) and threw it at the Magic Leader, but it was blocked by a shield the Leader made at almost the last second. Betty bounced back at Jerome and hit him in the face with the same force he threw it with, but only with the handle. Then everyone joined in, trying to team up on the Leader. Adam and Ty jumped up at the Leader on different sides, only to end up hitting each other before they could even land. Ian, Crainer, and Jordan tried rushing towards the Leader, but the Leader teleported away, so they just ran into each other at full speed.

" You've gotta be kidding me! " Mitch got up and wall jumped at the Leader. It teleported a foot away before he could land, but he kept going toward him. Another magic ball was shot at him. Still, he knocked it out of the way with his sword and it almost hit Jerome instead. He jumped up at it. It moved out of the way before he could hit its body, but he slashed the hood of its cloak. Suddenly, Mitch was thrown upwards, hitting the roof pretty hard. Upon falling down, the Leader jumped up and kicked him so hard that he flew right at the left wall and crashed into it. He lied on the floor, just barely conscious. Blood was pouring out of him. The Leader teleported just 2 feet in front of him, then charged another magic ball. Mitch closed his eyes, knowing as soon as it hit him it would be over for him.

" NO! "

" TY! "

But it was too late. Ty, with his eyes closed, cut between the two as soon as the magic ball was fully charged. Everyone knew it was going to hit him instead. However, instead of it being thrown, it slowly shrunk down to nothing. Both Mitch and Ty opened their eyes to see the Leader's shocked and confused expression. It's hands lowered and it just stood there, staring at Ty. Until Crainer came up fast from behind and hit it in the head, knocking it down.

" GOT'EM! That's for making me run into my friends! But I did like the part where me and Ian almost kissed. " Crainer said.

" Did you really need to add that? " Ian said, slightly blushing.

" Yes. Yes I did. "

" Crainer! I don't think he's as bad as he seems! " Ty said, helping the Leader up.

" Owww.... That really hurt, guys. " The Leader actually spoke and looked up at Ty. With his hood down.

'...' That face... That voice... Why is it all so familiar? I... I remember now. He's my friend. What was his name? Oh! How could I forget? His name is... Is... '...'

" S... Seto? " Ty said. He remembered it all.

" Huh? "

" SETO!! " Ty pulled Seto up fast and gave him the biggest hug ever.

Seto smiled brightly. " Y-you remember me? "

" YEAH! HOW WOULDN'T I? "

" I'm sorry... Uh.... Who are you? " Adam asked.

" It's me! Seto? " Seto was let go.

" Uhhh.... Nope. Still don't remember. "

Seto frowned and sighed.

" Hey, Seto? " Ty said.

" Yeah? " Seto turned to Ty.

" Did you send me a letter yesterday? "

" Oh yeah! I did. "

" Do you remember what it said? "

" Er... Y'know. I was so busy that I forgot about the letter entirely. Though, I can read the cipher to figure it out for you. "

Then everyone stared at Crainer.

" What? " Crainer said.

" Crainer, where did Villain put the letter? "

Crainer gulped. " Uhh... He said he... Uh... " He gave a sheepish smile. " Burnt it? "

" He WHAT?! " Ty furiously yelled.

" Um... Well, he thought we didn't need it anymore, so... He burnt it. "

" Well, who's the idiot now, huh? " Ian butted in.

" Err... I wouldn't push him too much. " Crainer said. " He's already very angry. "

" Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. " Seto bluntly said.

" Yeah... I guess we'll just go now. Nice seeing you again though! " Ty started walking towards the door.

" Actually, I kinda want to join you guys. "

Ty turned to Seto. " Um... You sure? I bet you would change your mind if I told you all the things that happened recently. "

" Oh, I know what happened, and that's why I want to come with you guys. "

" Huh? " Ty said as Seto walked closer.

" You know, I'm ashamed that I didn't join you sooner. I could have done so much, but instead I hid in the shadows because I thought you guys wouldn't remember me. Now look what has happened. Tyler is... " Seto sighed, putting a stop to his sentence.

" Seto... " Ty put his hand on Seto's shoulder. " It's not your fault. "

" I know, but I could have helped. " A single tear ran down Seto's face, which was wiped off immediently.

There was a short pause of silence, then Ty said, " Let's go back up, ok? "

" Alright. " Seto put his hood back up and walked with Ty out the door.

Mitch got up, his eye no longer flaring red. " Ugh... Guys? What just happened? "

Everyone stared at him for a while. " Uh... Long story I guess? " Jerome said and picked up Betty.

Suddenly, Jordan bursted in the room. " Whew! Thank Notch you guys are ok! "

" Wait, how long have you been here? " Jerome looked over to Jordan as everyone else did.

" Right before you got hit with your own axe. " Jordan took something out of his pocket, walked over to Mitch, and handed him it. " By the way, you forgot this. "

Mitch looked at the item for a few seconds, then a slight shocked expression came on his face. It was his daily journal. He flipped through the pages and stopped at a certain page. He read the page, but suddenly threw it on the ground with his eye glowing red again. The glow quickly went away. 

" Er... Sorry. " He said, picking his journal back up. " We should follow them. "

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Craft Clans:
> 
> The evening sun's light glistened on our fellow heroes. Now that the Magic Clan Leader, Seto, has joined them, they were sure that they would find more about the true lore of this island. 
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, another person was soon to join the journey. 
> 
> Mobs started to spawn. Skeletons, Zombies, Creepers, and Spiders covered the forest. In the mist of it all, there was one. Although not brave, not powerful, or not good at basically anything worth while, this person is... Special... To say the least...
> 
> And this person is going to help our heros soon, on...
> 
> CRAFT CLANS! THE FANFIC THAT I DON'T LIKE TO CALL A FANFIC BECAUSE IDK...


	19. Chapter 19

The evening sun's light glistened on our fellow heroes. They followed the dirt path that still had their faded footprints from a little while ago. Night was beginning to fall slowly but surely. Seto, the Magic Clan Leader that was new to the adventure, was happy to be reunited with his past friends ( Though only Ty remembered him. ), but he wasn't sure what would happen next. Of course he knew what had happened before he joined the group, but since then it raised a ton of questions. What would happen next? Would someone else die? Would he die? What even happened to Quentin and Four? The questions kept going in his head, like a forever ongoing train. A train of questions that need to be answered. Once a question is answered, however, it raises more, and more, and more. It's an endless cycle of questions and answers.

" Hey, Seto? You ok there? "

Seto jumped up as a hand was placed on his shoulder, relieved when he turned around to only see Jerome. He had been thinking for so long he'd completely spaced out. " I'm fine. " He said, calmly. " I was just thinking about... Stuff. "

" Are you sure there's nothing wrong? " Jerome asked again.

" Yeah, don't worry about it, Fluffy. " Seto slightly smiled and kept on walking.

" Wait, he knows my nickname? " Jerome whispered to himself. Well, not really whispered, as Seto could hear it, but still.

Then another thought came to Seto's head, was he really ok? Oh great! The question train sped up once again! Deciding to let it slide, he kept going.

Ty was in the front, leading the group ( Even though he never lead anything before, that was Adam's job. ). Seto drank a speed potion and sprinted to the front, almost knocking down Mitch in the process. Mitch growled slightly, but shook it off quickly. As soon as Seto got to Ty, the speed effect wore off, making him fly forwards and onto the dirt path just about 6 inches away from Ty's left foot. Ty just stared at him.

" I'm ok... That happens all the time. " He said, face still in the dirt. Brushing all of the dirt off in the process, he stood up without showing any sign of injury.

" Uhuh. Sure. " Ty said and kept walking. There was no sense to not follow him, so Seto walked with him.

Many minutes later... It was just.... How do I put this? Nonsense?

" Guys I'm trying! I can't remember everything we do! "

" This is why I should have lead! "

" Nu-uh! I'm the natural leader! It should have been me! "

Seto had to sit through this argument all because they got a little lost. Why couldn't they compromise instead? Sure, Ty wasn't the best they could have, but at least he can make decisions most of the time. The only people who are sensible and didn't decide to argue over who will be leading besides him was Jerome, Jason, Stampy, Ross, and Jordan.

" We should probably stop this. " Jerome suggested.

" I tried, they won't listen. " Stampy said.

" I wish I couldn't listen to this, but I have to! " Seto angrily said.

" It'll die down soon... I hope. " Jordan tried to remark.

" It will die down when they want it to die down, and they don't want to! "

Ross nodded, still not saying a word. No one even fully noticed he was still here.

As the argument went on and on, the sun kept falling down and the moon rose up. If they didn't end this soon, mobs would come and attack. No one seemed to notice though, and kept yelling.

That was, until they heard monstrous groans around the area.

Everyone looked around for anything near. They could tell that the mobs were hiding in the darkness of the forest.

" We've been arguing for way too long, haven't we? " Mitch realized.

" You think? " Seto sarcastically remarked.

" Just stay calm and get your weapons out. " Ty said.

" Ty, you do realize not everyone has weapons? "

" .... Oh, yeah. Then... Uh... " Ty tried to think of something, but was cut off.

" Everyone that doesn't have a weapon just make wooden swords and get ready! " Adam held his butter sword up high.

" Y-yeah... That. "

Seto placed down his enchantment table, ready to use his magic. In the process, he saw Mitch take out a diamond sword. Then, he had an idea. " Hey, Mitch, may I see your sword for a second? "

" Umm... Sure I guess. " Mitch walked over to him and gave him the diamond sword.

Placing the sword on the enchantment table along with some lapis lazuli, small green orbs floated out of the table and flew into the sword, making it shine. Seto had used 10 levels on this thing, not that he had too much after that battle anyways. What did he get? Sharpness 1 and Fire Aspect 1. Actually very good for a level 10 enchantment ( Fire Aspect is very rare for level 10. ). At least he didn't get something stupid like unbreaking 1. Taking the now enchanted sword and lapis off the table, he gave the sword back to Mitch. " There. "

" Wow. Thanks! " Mitch smiled ( for once... ).

" No need. I do this all the time. " Seto slightly smiled back ( and I thought Jordan was the stone face of the group. Look at Seto. Can't even bare to smile big most of the time. ).

" Ooo! Can you enchant Betty? " Jerome bursted out even though he was right next to Seto.

" Ow! My ears! " Seto and Mitch both tried to cover their ears.

" Sorry... " Jerome apologized, but then could hear some giggles from the others around. " Shut up! "

" Maybe instead of Fluffy, we should call him Boom Box! " Bash'o'path fell down from laughing so hard because of his joke, and the giggles turned into laughing.

" GUYS I'M NOT THAT LOUD! " Jerome yelled so loud you probably couldn't hear a falling 50 foot tree.

Just then, a spider hopped onto Jerome from the trees. Mitch jumped into action, quickly stabbing the spider right in the back. He forgot, the Fire Aspect! He quickly threw the sword and the spider at a tree. Luckily the spider was dead and the fire stopped before it hit the wood.

" Whew. " Mitch said with relief. " I almost killed you instead. "

" Well at least I'm alive, and the spider isn't. " Jerome started laughing.

Mitch started to laugh too, until an arrow flew right above his head. Turning around, he saw everyone fighting a pack of skeletons, and one of those skeletons was going after him. " Looks like we can't stand here forever, not now at least. "

Jerome nodded and ran towards the skeleton pack with Betty in his hand. " LETS GO! "

\-------------------------------------------------------

" They don't need my help do they? " She said, holding her iron sword gently in one hand and a torch in the other. " There are a lot of mobs tonight, but they look like they're doing fine. "

She studied what they had as their weapons. One guy with a red and black flannel had a diamond sword. He must be a real warrior, unlike her. It looked like it was enchanted too. He must be part of the PVP clan. Unlucky for him, the PVP house got blown up today, though he probably knows that already. He's lucky he even has a clan.

Seeing that... They'll probably be fine. But what if they're not? What if they get ambushed?

" I... I should stay here just in case. " She placed some glow stone down so she could find her way back if she gets out of hand with a spider or something like that. She put on her yellow leather helmet, which was her only armor, on her head, holding some of her slightly ratty, long, blonde hair from blowing in the wind. She examined the battlefield again with her darker crystal colored eyes, ready to help just in case.

\-------------------------------------------------------

" There's too many of them! "

They thought they would only be fighting a few skeletons, but with every skeleton they killed, another 2 came. Enderman, zombies, spiders, and creepers also came along. Without any armor, this was tough.

" Just calm down, everyone! We can do this. " Ty tried to give them hope.

" Do you see how many mobs there are? Also, I'm sure Crainer made friends with an enderman. " Mitch pointed out.

" Who's a good Henry? You're a good Henry! Yes you are! " Crainer said while petting an enderman like it was a dog. The funny part was that the enderman looked like it was enjoying it.

" Yeah... " Ty said before more arrows came flying at them. Luckily, they missed.

" MAN DOWN! I REPEAT, MAN DOWN! " Ian yelled, trying to drag Jordan out of the battlefield, who was probably unconscious from blood loss.

'...' Oh god, what do I do? '...' Ty thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------

'...' I know what to do... '...' She said, collecting her glow stone with a silk touch stone picaxe. She got her sword ready and jumped towards the battlefield from the trees, yelling, " FOR CRAFTIA!!! "

\-------------------------------------------------------

" FOR CRAFTIA!!! "

A yell came from above. Even the mobs looked up to see what was happening. What they saw was not what they expected.

A girl. A blonde haired girl with dark crystal eyes came from the trees with an iron sword. She had a yellow leather helmet on, matching her hair. She had a green dress that flowed down to her knees and her shoes were black. They wouldn't say she was good looking, but it was definitely better than what they looked like right now.

Whoever it was, she dove into a pack of mobs and started slashing away, cutting off heads of skeletons and zombies. She then said in a soft voice unlike any other on the island, " Get the other mobs, I got the skeleton packs! "

The group looked at each other with confusion. Why would some stranger help them? But real question is... Should they trust her? She looks innocent, but remembering what happened with Four, it was a tough decision.

" Do you want to survive or what? " The girl said again, acknowledging why the others were looking at each other.

Well, surviving sounds pretty good right now.

Meh. Why not.

Everyone started attacking mobs one by one ( Besides Crainer, he's making friends with the enderman, which is surprisingly helping. ). The girl started putting glow stone everywhere so no more mobs would spawn near them. About 10 minutes later and all of the mobs around them were gone, but Adam's sword broke. Welp, there's our price. Someone's gonna have to get more gold.

" Go free my Henries! " Crainer said as his 4 enderman friends teleported away. " We'll meet again tomorrow night! "

The girl giggled. " Well, guess you got more friends today. "

Everyone stared at her weirdly.

" Right, still haven't said my name. " The girl said. " I'm Memerald! "

" Memerald? Really? Your parents must be weirdos. " Mitch said without thinking.

" Dude! " Jerome yelled.

" It's fine, Memerald isn't my actual name though. " Memerald informed.

" Really? Then what is it? "

Memerald paused for a bit. " Empusa... "

" Memerald's fine then! " Mitch said again.

" Ok, you really need to think before you talk. " Jerome remarked.

" We should probably get back to camp, y'know, if we don't get lost again. " Adam looked at Ty.

" I thought we were over that an hour ago! " Ty yelled and everyone else laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

How much tension has there been in the past few days?

There's the Sea Clan, the TNT incident, Four, and now this.

People say we would all be fine, I don't believe it. We're going to die either way. Sometime we all will.

How do they stay so positive though? Easy. They have HOPE. Hope that this will all go away. Hope that everything will turn back to normal...

But I don't, and they don't know that.

They're gonna die, even if it's by the hands of a friend...

Still, I'll lie. I'll do whatever to make them still have HOPE, even though there isn't any in me.

Who am I really? A slave to this world? Heh....

Not anymore I'm not.

\-------------------------------------------------------

" Hmm... Very interesting! It's like a fiction book with all those plot twists, but in nonfiction! "

" If that's how you'd describe it, I guess. "

The chat continued, with Ty telling the full story of what has happened before the group met Memerald. All of them were bruised up with blood, scars, and bandages from the other three days they had battles ( Besides Bash'o'path. Watermelons don't get scars and he refused to put on the bandages, simply because he thought he wouldn't look "cool" with them. Also instead of blood, it was watermelon juice. ).

" Hmm... So, Memerald? " Mitch said.

" Yeah? " Memerald cheerfully turned around to her new "friend".

" Why did you help us, and how did you take all of those skeletons by yourself? "

" Oh! That's easy! I'm a traveler that just came here a couple of days ago and I just saw you guys in trouble, so I wanted to help! And about the skeletons, I didn't do it all by myself, obviously. " Memerald explained.

" You didn't? I didn't see anyone helping you. " Mitch said.

" Well, yeah. Someone else helped me. I think he said his name was... Bash'o'path or something- " Memerald's sentence was cut off by a watermelon jumping into the conversation.

" YEEAAAAAAAHHH!!! I did it! I did it! " Bash'o'path sorta sang loudly ( I say sorta because it sounds like a dying goose. ).

" We did it, Basho. " Memerald cleared out.

" Basho? Why did you call me Basho? " Bash'o'path asked.

" I dunno! I just like giving nicknames, like I call Crainer 'Cray Cray!' "

" Yeah, I'm her Cray Cray baybay! " Crainer joined in and said pretty fast.

" Oh yeah Cray Cray you know you're my baybay Cray Cray how you doin todayday Cray Cray? " Memerald said at the same speed as Crainer, starting a possible never ending chain of alliteration.

" Its actually night but IM DOING FINE BAYBAY YOUR CRAY CRAY IS OKAYKAY! "

" Pfft... Crainer please. " Ian tried to stop the loop of alliteration as the laughing from others commenced.

" HEY SSUNDAEE YOU CANT STOP MY CRAY CRAY BAYBAY TODAYDAY WE GONNA GO NONSTOP RIGHT NOW BAYBAY! " Memerald yelled and the laughing got really loud.

" She just called me Sundae. " Ian said quietly, trying to acknowledge why she did call him that.

" I guess you're pretty tasty, aren'tcha? " Ty said, resulting in a slow head turn from Ian.

" Dude. That is not funny, that's just wrong " Ian said seriously and the laughter got way too loud.

" You're right, I'm sorry. It was just to delicious for me to pass up. " Ty started to giggle in the middle of the sentence.

" DUDE WHAT DID I SAY?! " Ian yelled, a burst of laughter coming from Ty.

" EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!!!! " A loud burst came from Mitch, making everyone stop laughing.

There was a little pause, then Memerald said, " Woah! Your eye's red! So cool! I wish I could change my eye color. I'm thinking... Green- no no! Purple! Magenta? "

The red glow of Mitch's eye depleted as he realized what she was talking about. " MOTHER OF NOTCH! " He yelled out at the top of his lungs, putting both hands over his eyes and looking up while saying it.

Memerald tilted her head sideways as a sign of confusion. " What do you mean? "

" Ok that's enough! " Seto stopped the conversation from ever going farther. " Let's continue and not dawdle any more, please? Thank you. " Seto started to follow the trail once again and the other followed him.

" Are you going to tell me anything?! " Memerald yelled back to them, none responded. " I guess not. " Just after she said that something tried to hold her arm. She was relieved when she looked to her right and only saw Bash'o'path.

" Come on, dear. " Bash'o'path said. " There's time for waiting but tis not moment of this! "

He held onto her arm tightly and started running, making Memerald come with him. Just when they started running, Memerald yelled to him, " Can you even grammar bro? "

\-------------------------------------------------------

They didn't want to admit it, but everyone was tired. No one wanted to walk back to the no-clan base, nor did anyone even know where it was either.

" Maybe we should, y'know, just stop here and continue tomorrow. That sounds like a good idea, right? " Adam suggested, hoping that the group would agree.

" That would be a good idea, if for not that there is 2 maniacs roaming around and could find us at any moment. " Seto explained.

" Maybe 3. Remember the TNT thing? " Jason added.

Well, it was worth a shot.

It was by that time that almost everyone tried to take a little rest. Of course, at least one of the ones who didn't try stopped them from doing so.

" Jordan's lucky. " Ian said, just acknowledging that Jordan was on his back the invite time. " He got a free trip to bed early and he didn't even have to ask. "

" That's not funny and you know it. " Ty said before a short period of silence filled the area.

" Did someone break your guy's funny bone during one of the fights? " Ian remarked, breaking the silence.

" We're all tired, Ian! " Ty turned around and said angrily.

" Oh, so that's my fault, not the guy that's preventing us from laying down for just a moment? " Ian responded with about the same tone, pointing at Seto.

" We're blaming now, huh? The only reason I don't want you guys slaking is so we can get back quicker. " Seto said seriously while walking towards Ian.

" Uhhh... " Memerald shakingly said, standing right behind Ian.

" I'm already done with you! You've not even been with us for a day and you're messing us up! " " Who can tell I'm the one messing us up and not you? " The two argued. Everyone started to look a bit concerned.

" You know what?! I'm gonna go somewhere where I can actually rest for half a second! " Ian yelled, dropping Jordan sprinting off into the forest.

" IAN! " Almost everyone yelled ( of course besides Seto. ) and ran after him, only stopping before they went into the forest.

" W-why did he do that? " Crainer asked, surpised as everyone else.

" I guess the stress got to him. " Memerald said.

" Well, that's a shame. " Seto said semi-sarcastically.

After a short pause, Crainer said... " I'm going in for him. "

A loud " WHAT?! " escaped from everyone else.

" Dude, you can't go in there! What if you get hurt, or worse? " Mitch said.

" IAN'S GONNA BE THE WORSE IF I DON'T GO IN THERE! " A loud yell came from Crainer before calming down and speaking again. " Also, he's my best friend. I can't let him go. "

There was a long pause for thinking time, then Jerome said " How about you let the professional go instead. "

" Excuse me? "

Jerome shrugged. " I mean, you're fine and all, but I'm from the PVP clan. If anything does pop up, it won't be a big challenge. "

" Yeah, I'll go too. " Ant joined in. " Just for extra coverage. "

" I'll be your eye in the sky, or more specifically, in the trees. " Stampy also joined.

" See? We got this, bud. " Jerome said, walking into the forest when the other 2 did.

" But... Ian. " Crainer said with a fearful look as everyone else started walking again.

'...' Why didn't they let me go? '...'  
That was the only question that was on his mind for the entire trip.


End file.
